SILENT MIND - YEAR 3
by Akela1987
Summary: Bella's third year in Hogwarts turns out to be anything but peaceful, because the murderer has been escaped from Azkaban to find and kill Harry. Meanwhile her private lessons with Snape becomes even more interesting and also more difficult.
1. The Flight

**SILENT MIND – YEAR 3**

Crossover: Harry Potter / Twilight

**Summary: **Absolute AU – Crossover story.

Bella's third year in Hogwarts turns out to be anything but peaceful, because the murderer has been escaped from Azkaban to find and kill Harry. Meanwhile her private lessons with Snape becomes even more interesting and also more difficult.

**A/N: **The third story in my "Silent Mind" series. I do not own any of characters, they belong to **J. K. Rowling **and **Stephenie Meyer**. I just borrowed them and mixed up together.

**My best regards and thanks to my best fan, GoddessxNyte! It's good to share ideas with You and receive encouragement and a lot of good words! Thank You so much! I hope You will stick around till the end!**

This one happens to mostly follow the book lead, however it's rather such mix of book and movie that I would not advise to match it with either. The things like that just happens in writing process and I simply follow where the Lady Inspiration leads me, whether she choose to prefer the movie or book. This part was the one I had difficulties to write due to lack of ideas, since it never been my favourite part of HP series, so I apologize if it may seem less interesting than the previous ones. But I promise that the future sequels won't leave you disappointed, so stay tuned. Read, enjoy, review!

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Bella Swan

_**Shakespeare sonnet Nr. CLI (151.)**_

_**Love is too young to know what conscience is,**_

_**Yet who knows not conscience is born of love?**_

_**Then, gentle cheater, urge not my amiss,**_

_**Lest guilty of my faults thy sweet self prove:**_

_**For, thou betraying me, I do betray**_

_**My nobler part to my gross body's treason;**_

_**My soul doth tell my body that he may**_

_**Triumph in love; flesh stays no farther reason,**_

_**But rising at thy name doth point out thee,**_

_**As his triumphant prize. Proud of this pride,**_

_**He is contented thy poor drudge to be,**_

_**To stand in thy affairs, fall by thy side.**_

_**No want of conscience hold it that I call**_

_**His love, for whose dear love I rise and fall. **_

**Chapter 1 – The Flight**

Finally the house was empty, and I was left on my own.

Charlie went fishing with Billy Black shortly before the dawn. At the end of next week I had planned to return in London to pass the Apparition test, so I finally had a chance to do a little practice with it. I knew that Charlie would get a heart attack if I did it in his presence – just imagine me appearing out of blue in kitchen or living room. And I must admit that he was incredibly observant which was rather to be expected from the Chief of Police.

There was another reason why I wished to return in British Isles – Harry was there alone. From the letters I received, I knew that the whole Weasley family currently was in Egypt (Ron's Dad had won the money prize of seven hundred galleons from "Daily Prophet" – a wizarding newspaper), but Hermione spent the summer with her parents in France. They had a good time with their families, while Harry was stuck with Dursleys in Private Drive – I knew from his own stories how his relatives treated him and I felt that I had to do something about it, like being close by in case if he needed any help or quick getaway.

Thanks to Snape's lessons, I could Apparate almost perfectly. Only at first couple of practising times I accidentally Splinched – once I left my thumb behind (and actually fainted in Snape's arms at sight of that – he was not pleased, mind to say), then I nearly scalped myself, when a large chunk of my hair disappeared, while I remained where I was (Snape teased me for a week), but after a month I could successfully Apparate from one place to another without having any more incidents.

After few times Disapparating from my room to various spots (the kitchen, basement, few yards into the forest behind our house), theoretically I could use the rest of free time to work on couple of particulary tricky antidotes which Snape entrusted me to brew as a summer work in our private lessons. Mostly the process was quite smelly so I restrained from brewing when Charlie was home with a few exceptions.

Just when I began to pull out the brewing kit, an owl gently knocked at the window, delivering the "Daily Prophet". I let the bird in, untied the newspaper and put precisely fifteen knuts in small leather bag at owl's leg (normally it would be five knuts, but intercontinental delivery, of course, cost a bit more). Usually I never read the newspapers, but lately my habits had changed. It felt good to be connected with the wizarding world and its news.

The whole front page held a picture of the man with long, dirty and ruffled hair. His features were gaunt as if he had starved for a long time. To be honest, the look in his shadowed eyes was the only thing that still held the life within his appearance. I never been easy to get scared, but something in his face made me to shiver. The headline said that the man's name is Sirius Black and that he had escaped from Azkaban, a wizarding prison. I sat down and carefully read the whole article, which said that Black had killed thirteen people (one wizard, twelve Muggles) twelve years ago with a single curse. The Ministry of Magic warned everyone to be extremely cautious, claiming that Black is insane and, since he used to be very loyal Voldemort's follower, it made him even more dangerous.

I did not bothered to read the rest of articles. Now I wanted to return in Britain more than before. Whenever Voldemort (or his supporters) was mentioned, it involved Harry too, and my protective instincts kicked in with full force. The only way to get my mind off the article was turning attention to something else to keep myself occupied. I forced myself to sit down and read the instructions, given by Snape last year.

Soon I was fully engrossed in brewing, leaving the less smelly ones to the end of day when Charlie planned to return. The day passed quite fast, and soon I heard the car pulling in the parking spot in front of house. A minute later the door opened and Charlie came in. I left my room only to show up on the top of staircase and say hello to him, then I returned back to brewing. Only three more samples to go, and the summer work will be finished.

After two hours, when I just had finished yet another potion, I heard Charlie's voice.

"Bella, get downstairs! Hurry up!"

Charlie sounded rather worried, so I lifted my head, pausing in mid-way of filling the phial with the sample of Wiggenweld Potion which was known as the antidote for Draught of Living Death. Silently wondering what happened, I stoppered the phial, quickly extinguished the flames under the cauldron, with a single wave of wand making the rest of potion to vanish, then wiped my face with moist towel – the fumes from the cauldron made me to sweat. Only then I left the room and went downstairs to the living room, where Charlie had settled in front of television.

"Hey, dad!" I perched on the edge of the couch. "What's up?"

Charlie said nothing, only pointed at the screen, where the BBC evening news were on (he had made a habit to watch British television channels). I turned my head and saw a picture of the man whom I saw earlier this morning in "Daily Prophet". Now, that was weird. Why would Muggle news would say anything about Black? I listened as the broadcaster informed that Sirius Black is armed and extremely dangerous, and all citizens are asked to be very cautious.

"Bella," in Charlie's voice I heard the authority of the Chief of Police, as he spoke. "I don't want you to return in London until they will catch him! It's too dangerous!"

I glanced at the screen again. The broadcaster continued to talk about the measures the Scotland Yard already had taken in order to find Sirius Black and put him back behind the bars. Then Charlie's words sank into my mind.

"Dad, I don't think Sirius Black would try to break in Oxford university with one of the best security systems in the British Isles! Besides, I think that now they will make it even better, now when the murderer is in loose," I tried to put up every argument I could come up with. "The entire Scotland Yard is looking for him. It's very likely he already had left the country."

"Bells, you're not going anywhere, and that's the end of it!" Charlie nearly shouted, but I was not going to give up that easily.

"Dad, I'm of age! You can't forbid me to return in school, remember?"

"As long as you live under my roof – " Charlie began, but I stood up.

"It can be fixed easily, I can move out at any moment," I saw a flash of pain in Charlie's eyes and continued in soft voice. "Dad, you know I love you, and I don't want to move out, but if you won't give me the choice, I _will _move out."

Charlie's face changed its colour, slowly turning red.

"Alright, that's it, Bella! You're grounded from now on!"

"What? But – "

"No, '_buts_'!" This was the first time I actually saw him so angry. "I'll call them Monday morning to explain why you won't attend the studies this year! That man already had killed thirteen people! I'm not going to let you to leave and take the risk to increase the count of his victims!"

I felt the magic swirling in my hands and forced myself to calm down. I had read a lot about accidental wandless magic to know that it could be caused by a very intense emotional outburst. The last thing I needed right now was for Charlie to learn the truth in such way. Without a word, I spun around and run back upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind.

I turned the lock and, to calm down a bit, I began to clear the table, putting the potion making kit away. If only I had someone – anyone to whom I could talk to, someone who could understand me. But my friends were thousands of miles away. Of course, I wrote them letters, but it took a while for Amy to get to them and back, and so far I received only one letter from each of them, responding immediately. Harry called me too, whenever he managed to sneak out of house (so Dursleys would not notice the mobile phone), but it happened very rarely.

The use of magic in Muggle presence was forbidden – unfortunately this restriction applied to Charlie as well even in spite that he was my father. The question kept on whirling in my mind – to whom I could call for help? That is, who could _actually _help me with something more than comforting words? With whom I could contact within the following two days, before Charlie finds out the truth? There _was _one person to whom I could ask for help, but I doubted Amy would reach him in time. From the other hand – what could I lose?

I looked at Amy, who had returned from the night hunt and now perched on the back of chair, her amber eyes questioningly watching me. I sighed deeply, then walked over to the desk and pulled a piece of parchment, ink bottle and quill. After briefly considering the text, I quickly scribbled a few lines, then tied the letter at Amy's leg which she outstretched to me, ready to deliver.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I will have to send you across Atlantic once again," I quietly said. "I promise I won't send you anywhere for a very, very long time afterwards, but you must deliver this letter to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you can, or else we both will be in very serious trouble!"

Amy hooted quietly, nibbling my finger gently, then she hopped off the chair and took off through the open window, vanishing into the night. I looked after her, silently praying for her to find the Headmaster before the Monday morning.

During the night and the following day, nothing changed. It was Sunday night, and I was lying in my bed, waiting for the morning with fear. Even the slightest noise behind the window made me to jump out of bed and rush to look outside, hoping to see someone – anyone – who came to save me. But the seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and I was still left alone. The owls from wizarding world could cross an enormously large distances much faster than any normal owl, but it was still possible that Amy had not reached her destination yet.

I rolled on my stomach and pressed my face into the pillow. Maybe I should simply pack my things and leave while Charlie was still asleep? But, no, that was a bad idea. Being a cop, he would call out for a National Guard or Scotland Yard to find me, not to mention the worry it would cause to him. No, I could not do that to him.

One glance at the clock confirmed that I have only four more hours left to my doom. Charlie planned to call to Oxford at eight o'clock in the morning, or at least that was what he said last night. I moaned and wished to be dead. Reaching out to turn off the light, I closed my eyes, sending a silent prayer for the miracle to come.

I must be dozen off, because when I opened my eyes, there was a light in my room, flickering slightly and casting a strange gleam on the walls. Only several seconds later I realized that it was not coming from the outside, but from somewhere behind me.

"I'm disappointed, Miss Swan," a very familiar voice drawled quietly. "One would expect of you to have your things packed and ready after such desparate plead for help! Perhaps I should have not come here at all?"

I could not believe my ears. Blinking, I turned my head and saw Severus Snape who stood at the door, leaning against the frame. The light came from the tip of his wand, enlightening his black eyes and pale, gaunt face which held an usual smirk.

"P-professor Snape!" I stuttered, my sleep-fogged brains desperately trying to grasp the fact that the Potions Master was here in Forks, in my room. "What... I don't... how... ?"

"Believe me, Miss Swan, I did not volunteer to be here on my own accord. It just happens that Professor Dumbledore is busy at present time, so he thought it would be prudent for me to come and aid you," Snape coldly stated, reaching for the switcher to turn the light on.

The bright light forced me to squeeze my eyes shut. When I finally got used to the light, Snape already had walked further into the room, letting his gaze roam over the contents of my room, including computer, CD player and a few other Muggle things. I suddenly felt uneasy for having such a mess in the room. Finally Snape turned to me, crossing his arms over chest.

"Now, Miss Swan, I'd appreciate if you would be so kind and explain what so terrible had happened, so I could assist you and return to more useful things to do."

His snarky and sarcastic attitude affected me better than icy cold shower. In one milisecond I was fully awake and alert. And, above all, I felt kind of pissed off. At any other situation I would have snapped at him, but it would not be the smartest thing to do – really, it would be quite stupid to argue with the only person who could get me out of oncoming trouble. I took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and then glanced at door, where Charlie slept across the hallway.

"I have a problem with my dad," I said.

Snape quirked his eyebrow cynically. "Oh, and that's it? Is _that _the reason of why you asked for help? I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but your family problems is not quite in my competence. Now, if you excuse me, I've got some _really serious _matters to take care of – " with that, Snape turned and strode toward the door.

"He saw the Muggle TV news about Sirius Black!" I hissed in despair, when Snape already put his hand on door handle.

At hearing the name of currently the most wanted person in wizarding world, Snape spun around, frowning. After a second of hesitation, he silently motioned for me to continue. I mentally sighed in relief.

"He forbid me to return to British Isles. That's not the problem, I'm of age and I can leave if I want," I shook my head, when Snape already opened his mouth to once again contradict the size of trouble. "But my disappearance would hurt him, and, since he's a cop, he would do anything to find me, that's why I didn't object when he put me in house arrest."

"He did that? Really?" Snape smirked, but I choosed to ignore his obvious amusement. "Well, amusing as it is, I still don't see where the problem is. Surely you could – "

"He doesn't know about Hogwarts. He thinks I'm attending a Muggle university, Oxford," I interrupted. "After two hours he will call them to inform that I won't be attending the studies as long as Black is in loose. The _real_ problem is that – first, he doesn't know that I've never been a student in Oxford. And, second, he doesn't know that _I'm a witch_!"

"You haven't told your father who you are?" Snape's eyes slightly widened.

"No! I – I can't tell him that!" I shook my head, blushing slightly, not wanting to let him know what a coward I am. "Please, sir, it's the only thing that really worries me – that he will find it out somehow. If you could... I don't know, make him to forget about calling or else – "

"Hmm," Snape frowned, thinking for a moment. "I could alter your father's memories. He would never remember the conversation about forbidding you to leave or calling to – what was the name – Oxford?"

I nearly fainted in relief and grabbed the back of chair to stay upright. "Can you really do that?"

"If I must," Snape shrugged casually, moving to the door. "While I deal with your father, I expect you to pack your things and be ready to leave within ten minutes."

He turned and disappeared in the hallway. I could hear him opening and closing Charlie's door. Did he planned to wake him up or did the memory altering did not required for the person to be awake? Too confused to think about it, I did as Snape told and quickly gathered everything I needed – the school books and rest of stuff, clothes and robes, not forgetting the small leather case where I kept the phials with potion samples. By the time Snape returned, I was ready to leave.

"It's all settled," he said, walking back into the room. "When your father will wake up, he will think that you left yesterday's night and that he personally took you to the airport. As for Sirius Black, your father thinks that he has left the British Isles and currently has been sighted in Rumania, so it's safe to be in London."

I stared at him, grateful beyond the words. But Snape merely walked past me and flicked his wand at first towards Amy's cage, shrinking it, then he put the cage (which was in size of muzzle) in my trunk and shrinked it too to the size of matchbox, he handed to me. The astonishment probably was very visible in my face, because Snape grinned.

"When you will settle down in London, resume its previous size with a simple _Finite_. Now, let's go!"

He turned and strode out of room, the black cloak billowing behind him. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket, stuffing the shrinked trunk in pocket. Sometimes I wished to be able to turn the events back and then repeat them again in slow motion, like in movies. Especially when things happened so fast like they did now. I crept downstairs, pausing only to fetch my mobile phone from the table in hallway where I left it for the night to charge.

Snape was nowhere to seen, when I finally stepped outside, carefully locking the door behind me (Snape himself probably used magic to unlock them). I checked around the corner, and there he stood, waiting for me to join him.

"Ready, Miss Swan?" Snape looked a bit impatient, while I looked around, searching for something that could work as magical (or non-magical) way of travelling.

"Are we going to Apparate?" I cautiously asked, deep inside hoping to hear a negative answer. Indeed, the distance between Forks and London was too large – only highly skilled wizards and witches were able to successfully manage to perfom intercontinental Apparition.

"No, there are different methods. We could use the Portkey or Floo powder, but I will show you another way. Consider it as an extra private lesson or, which is more the case, a demonstration of what I will attempt to teach you someday. Now, come closer."

Intrigued, I did as I was told, until we stood side by side.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight!"

I locked my hands around Snape's waist. Without warning, Snape swung his own arms around me, pulling me so close I could barely breathe, yet I did not tried to break away out of pure curiousity of what would happen next.

And then I was flying in the air, Snape's arms tightly wrapped around me. I felt like my whole body had split in molecules, absolutely weightless as if I was a ghost. A quick glance at myself confirmed this sensation – we both had turned into nothing but a black fumes, shooting through the air while the land passed by underneath in enormous speed. I had no physical form anymore, neither had Snape, but amazingly I could still feel his body against my own. I felt his heart beating under the thick layer of black robes, his breath upon my forehead.

I realized that it was easy to enjoy this flight once the initial shock about the method of flying was over. Soon the mainland was left behind and now we were flying over the Atlantic ocean. I watched, breathless, how the colours of the giant field of water changed from aquamarine to deep navy blue, depending on the depth, glistering in sunlight like a thousands of diamonds had been scattered all over the surface.

Snape's arms tightened around me, providing the warmth and protection against the cold wind, that mercilessly tried to reach through the clothes due to being so high in the air. I rested my head against his invisible chest and sighed in content.

"Enjoy the flight?" Snape's voice sounded like a whisper of air, yet it held the usual smirking tone.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered, not even bothering whether or not he heard it.

"I might teach you how to fly like this," Snape said, his voice drifting around me in a way that it was impossible to tell where exactly it came from. "But it's not easy. There are only few who had ever been able to master it. Don't raise your hopes too high, Miss Swan."

I refused to answer, not wanting to upset myself by thinking that I might not be able to ever fly like this. If this was the first and only time I had a chance to experience something so beautiful and extraordinary, I wanted to enjoy each and every second of it. Thankfully Snape said nothing more, and so we both soared across the sky towards the British Isles.

After an hour I finally spotted the curved shapes of coastline that belonged to Ireland and Great Britain. Soon we reached London and flew over the Big Ben and river of Thames. Before I had time to accustomize the new location, my feet firmly touched the ground, in an instant my body regained its full form, Snape released me from his grip, and with a regret I knew that the journey had ended.

A fast examination of my surroundings revealed that I was standing right next to my _Jeep_. There was oh so familiar signboard of "Leaky Cauldron" at the end of side-street where Snape had brought us into. I turned around to thank Snape for his help and wonderful flight, but he was already gone without even so much as bidding goodbye.

"Unbelievable!" I nearly stomped my feet against the ground like a little, spoiled child. "Would it be so hard for him to hang around a few seconds more? Insufferable man!"

Before entering the "Leaky Cauldron", I took the shrinked trunk out of my pocket and performed the spell to get it back in previous size. When it was done, I strode towards the entrance, dragging the trunk behind me, while my thoughts still lingered at the wonderful flight.


	2. The Dementor

**Chapter 2 – The Dementor**

The Apparition test I passed two days after arrival to London actually was easier than I thought. Now I had a legal permission to Apparate whenever I wanted. Once it was done, I could turn my attention to the other things, like working on Potions and doing the rest of summer works for the school.

It was the end of first August week when I received a call from Harry, who told me about his runaway from the Private Drive. Without a second thought I jumped in my car and drove like mad to Surrey, within a couple of hours reaching Magnolia street, where Harry was waiting for me in abandoned playground, sitting on the sidewalk. He stood up as soon as I turned around the corner, the car headlights enlightening his face.

"Harry!" I pulled over, jumped out of car and approached him. "What the hell happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry shrugged, looking a bit ashamed of himself. "Thank you for coming after me. I'm sorry for being such trouble for you – "

"Nonsense, I'm glad you called me," I grabbed his trunk by one edge and together we lifted it in _Jeep_'s luggage compartment. Then Harry sat in front seat, I sat back at the wheel, started the engine and began to drive back to London. "So, did your relatives kicked you out or what? How did you got yourself out on streets, all alone, in the middle of night?"

"They didn't kicked me out, I left on my own," Harry shortly retold me about Marjory Dursley, sister of his uncle Vernon, who arrived a week ago to visit her brother's family.

She spend the most time of her visit by throwing disgusting remarks about Harry and his parents. Tonight, during the farewell dinner, Marge had overstepped all boundaries by saying that Harry's bad blood had influenced on his character (Marge was under impression that Harry was attending some school for children with a criminal twist), and then she made a mistake by comparing it with what she had seen with dogs – 'if something is wrong with the bitch, then something will be wrong with the puppies'. At hearing that, Harry did not controlled his emotions any longer, accidentally swelling aunt Marge like a huge ballon. In reckless emotional outburst, Harry had gathered his things and left. Only reaching the Magnolia street, he calmed down and realized that he had nowhere to go.

"You should call me as soon as she arrived," my hands were gripping the wheel so tight in anger that my knuckles were slowly turning white. "I could've get you out of there sooner!"

"I had to endure her presence, because it was the only way how to get Uncle Vernon's signature," Harry sighed. "Now I guess it was a waste of time."

"Signature for what?"

"For permission to visit Hogsmeade at weekends. Haven't you got one?"

"I never needed one, remember? I was of age in my first year already. I've been in Hogsmeade only once, though," I shrugged, then glanced at Harry, who looked really forlorn. "Hey, don't worry, okay? I'm sure we can figure out something. You have your wonderful Invisibility Cloak, after all," I gently nudged him, winking mischeviously.

"Bella, are you provoking me to break the rules?" Harry exclaimed in false shock. "Who would know?"

"Hey, I think you might confused me with Hermione Granger. You know, that bushy-haired girl who hates the mere thought about breaking even the smallest rule," I grinned.

By the time we reached London and "Leaky Cauldron", Harry already had calmed down. However his anxiety quickly returned, when at the front door of inn we were greeted by a middle-age man. He wore long, grey cloak with tiny stripes and green suit underneath.

"There you are, Harry!" the man exclaimed as soon as we both got out of car. "You caused a great deal a worry to all of us by running away from home in such hour! I already thought... But you're safe now and that's what really matters. Oh, and who is your friend?" his gaze roamed over me.

"I'm Bella Swan," I answered. "Don't want to sound rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," Fudge slightly raised his bowler-hat in greeting, his eyes curiously scrutinized me. "I'm very thankful that you gave assistance to young Mr. Potter, but there are some matters that we should discuss alone," he turned to Tom, who had appeared behind his back. "Tom, can you please see for a private room for us?"

"Of course, Minister. This way, if you please," Tom led Fudge and Harry along the narrow, dark corridor, then he returned and disappeared behind a small door behind the bar.

I was left alone, confused. Did Harry got in trouble for swelling his aunt? Or maybe for running away from home? I resolutely sat down on stool at the bar counter and waited for either of them to come back, nervously tapping my feet against the table leg. After fifteen minutes Fudge appeared and called Tom, who rushed upstairs after they exchanged a few quick sentences. I watched Fudge all the while he was waiting for Tom's return, but Minister pretended to not even notice me.

Another few minutes passed, while Tom and Fudge went back down the corridor and eventually returned along with Harry, who looked rather surprised. I stood up and approached my friend as soon as Fudge bid a goodnight to all of us and left the inn. Tom ushered Harry to upstairs and showed him the room number eleven, right next to mine. Hedwig, Harry's owl, was already there, waiting for her master.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as we were left alone. "How big trouble are you in?"

"I'm not in trouble at all and that's strange," Harry still looked like fallen from the Moon. "I mean, I broke the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but he did not even mentioned it. Well, until I asked about it myself."

"That's great, although you're right, it's also strange. But the main thing is – you're not in trouble, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. However he made me to promise that I won't go to Muggle part of London and return in here before the dark," Harry yawned. "That won't be too hard, there's nothing to see on the other side. You're not gonna leave, aren't you?"

"No, I'll stay here until September 1st." I smiled and gave him a one-handed hug, then, seeing how tired Harry looked, I pushed him towards the bed. "Go to sleep. We'll have a plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Bells," Harry mumbled, falling backwards with his clothes on, then, before closing the door, I saw him turning to Hedwig and saying, "This, Hedwig, was very weird night!"

When I returned to my own room to write a quick letters to Ron and Hermione about today's events, I felt a wave of irritation wash over me. I knew that it was Dumbledore who delivered infant Harry to Dursleys right after his parents were killed. What the hell that man was thinking? At any other normal family with civilized relationships the kid would never be forced to run away from home in night, only because of one relative's dislike. I wished I could do something about it. If only I knew the reason of why Dumbledore put Harry in Dursley's care when it was obvious that a lot of wizarding families would be more than glad to take him in – take the Weasleys, for that example. Mrs. Weasley already cared for Harry as if he was one of her sons.

After sending Amy out and crawling in bed, extinguishing the lights, I spend a while awake, thinking about how to possibly change the situation for the best. Or at least, for the better side.

The next following days passed fast. At first we both visited Gringotts, then went through nearly all stores of Diagon Alley, mostly just for fun, because there were not so many things we needed for the next school year.

We had choosed the same new subjects for the third year, so we bought the same books, apart from one which Harry received as birthday present from Hagrid – _The Monster Book of Monsters_. The salesman had a hard time while trying to get one copy out of huge iron cage – the books were actually trying to bite anyone who tried to touch them. Luckily, Harry warned me earlier, so I held the belt ready and quickly tied it around the cover as soon as salesman took it out. We also went to Madam Malkin's store – Harry needed a new shift of robes. I bought a couple for myself too, though I did not grew up any longer like Harry did.

Harry needed to finish his summer works in History of Magic and Potions, but he prefered to write the essays outside, sitting in ice cream cafeteria. Sometimes I joined him, but mostly I prefered to remain in my room, brewing the potions from Snape's given list. There was only one left from which I needed to take the sample, so I spend the days inside, carefully following the instructions and performing each brewing step with the utmost accuracy.

Among the brewing and spending time with Harry (to whom I gave a few useful tips for his own essays), I also managed to do some practice with both third year spells and advanced ones I learned from Snape in last year. Everytime I read his instructions, I thought about how he came to save me from Forks. Even if Dumbledore had to coerce him into that, the fact he agreed still was worth of notice. And the promise of teaching me how to fly like this – well, that also filled my heart with anticipation.

When there were only few days left till the September, Harry and I began to look for Ron and Hermione, hoping to meet them in Diagon Alley. However our hopes were fulfilled only in the last day of August.

After I accompanied Harry to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop where he went every day to admire a new broom – _Firebolt _– we finally heard two voices calling our names. Ron and Hermione sat in Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and waved their hands, greeting us. When we joined them and ordered an ice cream, Harry quickly retold them about his incident with aunt Marge, then Ron and Hermione shared their summer break stories. Above all, Ron had a new wand, which he did not hesitate to show us.

"Hermione?" I noticed three large shopping bags at her feet. "How many new subjects you're taking this year?"

"Just a few more than the rest of you," Hermione shrugged. "There are books for Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Muggle studies – "

"Why did you choosed Muggle studies?" asked Ron, exchanging glances with Harry and shaking his head in disbelief. "You were born in Muggle family. Your Mum and Dad are Muggles, you already know everything about them!"

"Still it would be interesting to analyze them from the view of wizarding world," Hermione seriously answered.

"Have you planned to do anything else this year, Hermione? Like eat or sleep?" I asked, while Harry and Ron chuckled.

Hermione, however, ignored my remark, announcing that she had ten galleons left since her parents gave her money for birthday present – her birthday was six days after mine, in September 19. Ron innocently suggested that she could buy a nice book for herself, but Hermione said that she wants to buy an owl.

"You see, Harry have Hedwig, Bella have Amy, you have Erol – " she explained to Ron, who shook his head.

"No, I don't. Erol is family owl. I have only Scabbers," he took his rat out of pocket. "I'd like someone to look at him. I reckon the journey to Egypt did no good to him."

I had to agree on that one. Scabbers really looked worse than ever, his whiskers hung down, and I could almost count his ribs. Harry suggested that we could visit the Magical Menagerie shop across the street.

"I'll see you a bit later, then," I said, when we paid for our ice creams and began to walk across the street. "I totally forgot that I need to buy something! I'll be back soon, okay?"

They looked a bit surprised, but agreed to wait for me outside of shop after finishing their shopping. I rushed away along the crowded street, heading to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions shop – I nearly forgot Hermione's birthday and felt thankful that she reminded about it. It was rather easy to find gifts for boys, but this time I knew exactly what I would give to Hermione. She always complained about her extremely bushy hair, so I wanted to help her to fix it. Not on daily basis, though, but for some occasions it would do the job.

When I joined them ten minutes later, Hermione walked out of shop, her hands wrapped around very big, bandy-legged, ginger cat, with a squashed head which looked as if he had run headlong into a brick wall, and his tail reminded a bottlebrush. Hermione named him Crookshanks, much to Ron's displeasure – it turned out that Crookshanks tried to attack Scabbers earlier while Ron was buying a rat tonic for him.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione beamed, while the cat purred in her hands.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron huffed.

Harry and I exchanged our looks and decided to keep our mouths shut. Ron and Hermione argued all the way back to "Leaky Cauldron", where we met the rest of Weasley family. The rest of day was spent in friendly conversations after we finished to pack our stuff for tomorrow's departure.

Great, just perfect! I managed to lost the track of my friends after passing throught the passage between platforms nine and ten. They were nowhere to seen, though it should not be too hard because Weasley ginger hair usually were very visible through the crowd. Eventually I boarded the Hogwarts Express, hoping to find them easier once inside. They were not left behind this time, I knew that because I was the last one to pass through.

I walked along the corridor, checking each compartment, but so far no luck. They probably had settled at the end of train, for all it seemed. I had only two options – whether to find a place to sit somewhere here, or go and try to find them, but that would be more problematic due to the corridor which was too crowded with students. It was already hard to move forward, pulling the trunk behind me.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name and turned towards the sound. "Bella, over here!"

It was Ginny Weasley who waved eagerly to me from the compartment right next to me. There was another girl sitting at the window with very long, blonde hair. She was reading a magazine, called _The Quibbler_. When I entered the compartment, blonde girl raised her head and looked at me with big, shining eyes.

"Hello," she said in dreamy voice, then pointed somewhere above my head. "Watch out for nargles, they're very interested in you."

I paused on my track, looked up, but I could see nothing unusual. "What the heck are nargles?"

The blond girl did not answered, while Ginny was trying to stiffle a laughter. She motioned for me to sit down, then pointed at blonde.

"Bella, this is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year, she's from Ravenclaw. Luna, this is Bella Swan, a friend of my brother."

"And your friend too," I reminded with a smile. Ginny smiled back, then helped me to push the trunk under the seat.

"I'm surprised that you're not with Harry, Ron and Hermione," she commented, when I sat down.

"I lost them in crowd on platform. I'm sure they're somewhere at the end of train. Maybe later I will take a walk to check where exactly they had settled, when there will be less people in corridor," I squinted at some fifth year Hufflepuffs who had gathered in front of our compartment and chatted about the summer holidays.

Ginny watched me with uncertain look which I understood – after last year she still worried that I might hold grudge for getting Petrified by her. She probably thought I was eager to get a rid of her, so I decided to prove her wrong.

"On the other hand, I have a good friendly company in here as well. So, how's Egypt, Ginny?"

Ginny brightened and began to tell about many places where Bill, the eldest of Weasley sons, took them. The next few hours we spend by chatting about this and that. Luna too joined our conversation once in a while, but mostly she was engrossed in her magazine (Ginny whispered that her father is the editor of _The Quibbler_). When the nice, plump witch appeared with trolley, I bought three pumpkin juices and a lot of sweets for us. I found a card of Agripa in my chocolate frog which I decided to give to Ron later – he was collecting these cards, and Agripa was the one he has been looking for since our first year.

It was getting more and more darker outside, the rain increased, and finally the lights were turned on in corridor and above the racks. Ginny mentioned that we will surely arrive in Hogwarts soon, when suddenly the train slowed down and then abruptly stopped with a jerk which literally kicked us out of our seats.

"We're not arrived yet," I said, checking the watch. "It's too soon."

"Then why the train stopped?" Ginny murmured, taking her seat again.

"Something is approaching the train," announced Luna who had pressed her face against the window, looking outside.

Just when she finished the sentence, the train jerked again. The lights went off, and the whole train was engulfed by darkness. We heard the anxious voices coming from the nearest compartments as the other students tried to figure out what happened.

I leapt to the window and spotted a couple of large creatures entering the train. It was a brief look, but enough for me to recognize them – those were Dementors, the guards of Azkaban prison. I had seen their images in a book about the Dark Creatures. Without a second thought, I pulled my wand out, mentally thanking Snape for all those lessons that prepared me for such events.

"Don't move!" I whispered, pointing my wand towards the door.

The problem was that I have never met any Dementor before. Though I knew how to create Patronus, Snape did mentioned that it was much harder to cast a corporal Patronus against the real Dementor. As soon as I heard the creature moving along the corridor, slowly approaching our compartment, I hastily tried to sort out my memories, searching for the happiest one.

A hand appeared behind the door glass. It was grey, covered with slime and scab, glistening moistly like a drowned person's hand which began to decay in water. The door slowly slid open, and the Dementor stood before us, its black, rotten cloak slightly fluttering around the creature. Its head was covered with hood, invisible to our eyes – and, I thought to myself, perhaps it was for the best.

The Dementor stood for a moment, then it inhaled a long, rattling breath as if trying to suck in something more than just an air. Its hooded head turned toward Ginny, and I saw her face turning pale and blank. It was clear that the birthday memory I used before would not be good enough, so I had to pick up another one.

And then I realized which memory currently was the happiest one. It surfaced in my mind, leaving no trouble to concentrate on it.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" I shouted, slashing my wand towards the Dementor.

A silver mountain lion emerged from the tip of my wand and graciously lounged at the Dementor. The creature jerked, quickly slid back into the corridor and left the train – I could see it gliding in the air behind the window as it moved away.

I glanced back at Ginny and Luna who trembled as if they were cold, their wide eyes fixed at the door where Dementor just had stood. Without hesitate I pulled my backpack down from the ruck and found a chocolate bar. I split it on half and shoved both pieces in their hands.

"Eat this, it will make you feel better! Stay here!"

Not waiting their response, I run outside to see where its companion was. The the lights were still out in corridor. So the other Dementor was still on the train. I murmured, "_Lumos_!" and slowly moved forward, until I spotted the Dementor's rotten cloak at the very end of train. The Dementor had leaned forward, his head inside of one of compartment. Its rattling breath was audible even from back here.

Suddenly there was a burst of silvery light that heavily hit the Dementor. Incorporal Patronus, I realized. Without thinking I raised my wand again and conjured the mountain lion again, sending it to attack the creature. The Dementor hurled its cloak around itself and quickly slid to the nearest exit. When I saw it joining its companion outside, I sighed in relief.

The lights turned on without any warning, nearly blinding me. The train jerked again, then slowly resumed its motion. I was about to return to Ginny and Luna, when suddenly I heard the voice coming from the compartment into which the Dementor had leaned into.

"Harry! Harry!" it was Hermione.

She sounded very scared, so I rushed back to see what had happened. My breath caught in throat at the sight of unconscious Harry who was lying on the floor, Hermione and Ron kneeled next to him, trying to wake him up. There was another person standing behind them – an adult, which was kind of unusual. Normally there were only students in this train apart from the witch with sweets trolley.

"_Rennervate_," I pointed my wand at Harry. The spell worked immediately. Harry moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What – what was that?" he murmured, arranging his glasses.

"That was Dementor, one of Azkaban guards," the man answered, breaking the chocolate bar in pieces and giving them out to us. "He was searching for Sirius Black. Now, excuse me, I must have a word with machinist."

He turned, but, before leaving, he glanced back and pointed at piece of chocolate in Harry's hand. "Eat, it will help!"

"Who is he?" I tossed my thumb over my shoulder to where the man had stood.

"R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered. "Presumably our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well, he's right anyway, the chocolate does help after encounter with Dementor," I urged Harry to take a bite. "I gave some to Ginny and her friend too. Dementor decided to pay a visit in our compartment as well."

"I heard something," Harry said, munching the chocolate. "Someone was screaming, a woman."

"No one screamed, Harry," Hermione looked at Harry with obvious concern.

"Did any of you – fell unconscious too?" Harry asked, looking at each of us in turn.

"No," Ron shook his head. "But it was a terrible feeling. As if the happiness was gone for good," he shivered, while Hermione sat next to him, nursing her cat. "And it got so cold, when that thing came in."

There was uneasy moment of silence, while they ate the chocolate, however only then I realized that unlike the others I felt _nothing _in presence of Dementor. I did not passed out, neither I felt cold or disappearance of happiness. That was in contrary with what I learned about Dementors last year. Not having the need for chocolate, I gave my piece to Harry who seemed to need it most.

After few minutes R. J. Lupin returned, entering the compartment.

"Would it be a wrong guess to say that it was your Patronus I saw earlier?" he said, taking a seat at the window.

I merely nodded, hoping he was not going to ask, how I learned it.

"Bella has talent in spells," Hermione said, smiling at me. "You should see how she stood against Professor Snape last year in Dueling Club!"

"Hermione!" I moaned, rolling my eyes.

"You look a bit too old for seventh year," Lupin eyed me with curiousity, when Hermione mentioned my duel with Snape.

"I'm a third year student," I murmured, blushing under his intense gaze.

Lupin frowned, then there was a flash of understanding in his eyes. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you? Dumbledore told me about you. He said that you have very good skills."

"He said so?" I forced a weak smile. "It's – very nice from him. And call me Bella, please! If you don't mind, of course. Most of teachers don't call the students by their given names."

"Well, Bella, I might be the exception for it," Lupin smiled, then his gaze swept over our company. "Are you all Gryffindors?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm a Slytherin."

"But she's our best friend," Ron added hastily as if afraid that Lupin could come to wrong conclusions. "She's not like the rest of Slytherins. I could even say that she acts like a Gryffindor most of times."

"Oh, thank you so much, Ron," I rolled my eyes, then stood up. "I'll go to see if Ginny and Luna are alright. See you on platform, okay?"

With that I waved them goodbye and left the compartment before Lupin comes up with any more disturbing questions. When I returned to Ginny and Luna, I felt relieved to see that they were alright, only a bit shaken up after the encounter with Dementor. I did not told them that Harry passed out, though, knowing that he would feel ashamed if anyone would find out about it. Sure, Professor Lupin might tell someone about it, but at least no one would hear a word from me.

When the train reached the Hogsmeade station and we all met on platform, I nearly started towards the boats, when Hermione pulled me back and steered in the opposite direction to the dirty road.

"Bella, where you're going?" she chuckled. "Only the first year students are crossing the lake in boats."

"Then how – " I began to ask, but then paused, when I saw approximately hundred of carriages that were lined on the road, waiting for the students.

The carriages itself were quite ordinary, but what pulled them – oh, boy, I did not know what was worse – Dementors or these black, skeleton-like horses with wings (which suspiciously reminded bat wings), their eyes were white with no pupils at all. The animals stood still, waiting for the students to climb in, and only then they began to pull the carriages to the castle.

I opened my mouth to ask Hermione what are those things, but then I realized that she was not even looking at them. An intriguing idea crossed my mind that perhaps she could not see them, and only then I recalled that Fred and George once mentioned these carriages – that they supposedly were moving on their own. Hmm, that was very interesting. Why I could see those things if no one else could?

"Bella? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing my hesitation.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something," I shook my head and climbed in, holding Amy's cage. When Harry and Ron joined us, I shut the door, and strange animal began to pull our carriage towards the castle. When we finally saw the many towers of Hogwarts that lined up against the dark skies, I suddenly realized that for the first time I felt like coming home. And it felt good.


	3. The Boggart

**Chapter 3 – The Boggart **

The very first day of trimester, and I already considered an option to quit one of new subjects which I unfortunately had choosed – the Divination. Professor Trelawney behaved like a bit lunatic person, if I may be so bold. She acted more like a gypsy fortune teller than a real prophet with her countless jewelries, brightly coloured clothes and dreamy, ethereal voice. We had to tell the future by tea leaves. Never did once I heard from her something positive. According to her, more than half of class was in mortal danger within next couple of days.

When I unsuccessfully tried to tell Malfoy's future, Trelawney intervened and did not hesitated to announce that I do not have the aura, ability to receive the vibes of future and whatsoever else. This was the first time when Malfoy and I briefly shared the same opinion, both quietly laughing at Trelawney as soon as she turned her back.

Later, after the lunch, I held back in Entrance Hall, waiting for my friends to join me on our way to the Hagrid's hut – the giant has been posted as new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. That at least explained why our school books list included the book which tried to bit its owner. During the way, I told Hermione about what Trelawney said to me, but she only laughed.

"Please, Bella, don't tell me that you actually took her seriously?" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "For example, she claimed that she saw the Grim in Harry's tea cup, the Death symbol. To be short, it means that Harry must die sometime soon."

"But Harry saw the Grim!" Ron argued. "My uncle saw it too, and he died within twenty-four hours! The Grim scares most of wizards to death!"

"It means that Grim is the _cause _of death, not the _omen_," Hermione retorted. "And Harry is still alive because he's not stupid enough to think that his final hour has come the minute he saw the dog! And you heard what Professor McGonagall said about Professor Trelawney – that it's her favourite way of greeting the new students."

"Very original way," I muttered sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Hermione chuckled. "And about your lack of aura, she said the same thing to me too. I don't think that Divination is very trustworthy subject. The Ancient Runes are much more interesting."

"Wait, the Ancient Runes lesson is at the same time with Divination. You can't be in two places at once, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "And how did you managed to show up in Divination class out of blue? I can swear you were _not _sitting between us, when we took our seats!"

I did not heard what Hermione retorted, because my patience run out, and I snapped. "Gee, why do you always have to fight over such small things? If you're going to consider every large dog as the possible Grim, you might as well add Fang to the list too. And perhaps you, Ron, should more pay attention to your surroundings, then you wouldn't be so surprised by seeing your friends sitting right next to you?"

"Thanks, Bella," Harry murmured, when my words silenced both wranglers – he too hated when Ron and Hermione were fighting.

We reached the edge of Forbidden Forest, where all third year Slytherins and Gryffindors were already gathered. Hagrid waited until we joined the crowd, then he lead us along the forest until we reached the paddock. There he lined us up at the hence and instructed how to open the books with a simple caress (it turned out that no one had been able to do it before).

"God, this place has gone to the dogs," Malfoy loudly announced, when Hagrid went to fetch the magical creature he wanted to show us today. "Wait, until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry dropped his bag and made a few steps towards Malfoy.

The blonde grinned and advanced my friend, but then his face turned into a mask of fear, when he suddenly began to retreat, pointing at something behind Harry.

"D-Dementor! Dementor!" he stuttered. Of course, we all instinctively turned to where he pointed, but it was nothing but another Malfoy-style prank. Very stupid one, mind to say. But, then again, one could never expect anything smart from Malfoy. He was just too... blonde.

Thankfully, the further incidents were stopped by Hagrid's return. He proudly introduced us with the creature, which he called hippogriff, named Buckbeak. Its torso, the back legs and tail belonged to a horse, but its head, front legs and wings were of an eagle. The talons of front legs were at least four, maybe even five inches tall and very sharp.

"Holy crap," I murmured.

Hagrid quickly explained to us that the hippogriffs are very proud animals and it is not wise to ever offend them – it might end up badly. Then he invited us to come closer, for a second glancing back to Buckbeak. We all used that moment to take a huge step backwards – no one of us had courage to even try to approach the hippogriff. But Harry, who stood in front, did not noticed our maneouvre and remained a bit ahead of the rest of class, either ignoring or simply not hearing that I whispered to him to step back. It looked as if he had stepped forward, and that was exactly what Hagrid assumed, when he turned back to see if anyone volunteered to get a closer look at Buckbeak.

In spite of our worries, Harry did splendidly. At first Hagrid instructed him to bow before the hippogriff and then wait for the response bow (which meant that the creature had accepted the human) – after a bit of hesitation, Buckbeak bowed its head. The next step was to caress Buckbeak. When Harry approached the hippogriff, we had a moment of fear, when it snapped its beak at Harry, but then moved closer itself and allowed Harry to touch its head.

We gave a round of applause, sighing in relief, but the lesson was far from over yet. Hagrid announced that the hippogriff might allow Harry to fetch a ride on its back. Before Harry could even protest, he was lifted up in the air by the giant and settled down on Buckbeak's back. The creature took a little run and then spread its wings, taking off and vanishing behind the trees.

"Hagrid, are you sure it's a great idea?" I asked, crossing my fingers and praying that Harry would not fall off the hippogriff's back.

"O'course, Bella. Buckbeak is a good hippogriff, yer see. Once he accept a human, he won't threw 'im off," Hagrid nodded, obviously certain of what he was saying.

I knew that Hagrid does have a problem to properly estimate dangerous animals, considering the most part of them as nice and harmless (for example, three headed dog Fluffy and giant spider Aragog), so my worry did not dissolved until I finally saw the hippogriff and Harry's return. Buckbeak landed heavily and run around the paddock before coming to a halt next to Hagrid, who helped Harry to get down with a broad smile.

"Get out of my way!" Draco Malfoy suddenly pushed everyone aside and entered the paddock, marching straight toward the hippogriff. "I bet you're not so dangerous at all, aren't you, stupid chicken!"

"MALFOY! You, idiot!" I yelled and run forward to pull him back, but it was too late.

Just like Hagrid warned earlier, Buckbeak did not take offense lightly. The huge talons flashed in the air, and Malfoy fell down on ground, nursing his bleeding arm, while the hippogriff screeched and tried to advance on the boy, until Hagrid shooed the creature away.

"Oh, no, it killed me!" Malfoy writhed on ground. "It killed me!"

"Oh, stop whining for that little scratch! Dead people usually are stiff and silent," I coldly snapped without a single remorse, earning a lot of hatred looks from my housemates.

Hagrid lifted Malfoy up and carried him away to the hospital wing, announcing that the lesson is over. The Slytherins followed them, spatting curses and insults at Hagrid as far as we could hear them. The Gryffindors too slowly walked away, until there were only four of us left in paddock with Buckbeak. The hippogriff strode to Harry and nudged his shoulder, asking for caress, while we tried to recover from the initial shock after the incident.

"Too bad it happened in Hagrid's first lesson," Ron finally said. "I bet Malfoy will make his life difficult."

"Just one thing – we all witnessed it happening. And Hagrid warned that the hippogriffs are easy to offend. Malfoy provoked Buckbeak to attack on purpose. They won't be able to sack Hagrid," I said, as we slowly began to walk back to the castle.

"Dumbledore won't let it happen," Harry agreed. "However, last year Malfoy's father managed to achieve Dumbledore's suspension. Who knows what he might come up with now."

I did not liked the sound of it.

Malfoy did not showed up until Thursday, when we had double Potions. He strode in when we already had finished the first lesson and currently were in a mid-way of brewing the Shrinking Solution. Malfoy's right arm was covered in bandages from wrist up to shoulder. I rolled my eyes at the sight of that. Madam Pomfrey could deal with a lot worse injuries, so it was obvious even to an idiot that Malfoy was merely playing some kind of war hero.

Unfortunately I knew that he would not let to slip his opportunity to irritate my friends by using his status as Snape's favourite student. And indeed – Malfoy constantly asked for help in preparing the ingredients, like chopping and peeling the various plants, and Snape ordered for Harry and Ron to assist Malfoy. I gritted my teeth, but since this potion required a great lot of attention, there was nothing much I could do.

Seamus caught our attention (I sat in my usual seat next to Hermione) and asked if we already heard the news – Sirius Black has been sighted in Dufftown, which was not too far from here. While Seamus shared the details, I noticed with an corner of eye that Malfoy had leaned closer to us, listening carefully what Seamus was saying. Of course, Ron and Harry noticed their opponent's interest.

"So, Potter, are you planning to catch Black on your own?" Malfoy quietly asked, making sure Snape is out of hearing range.

"Sure, why not," Harry casually replied, stirring his potion.

"Of course, if I were you, I would have done something already, I'd try to find him myself to revenge," Malfoy continued.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, irritated, but then Snape spoke to class again, ordering for all of us to clear the tables while our potions simmer on a low heat for a bit longer.

Before removing the brewing kit and spare ingredients, I did a quick checking my potion (which was brightly green as it should be), then I went to wash my hands at the stone sink, where Harry and Ron already were trying to scrub the leeches from under their fingernails.

"Any ideas what the hell he was talking about?" Harry asked, when I put my hands under the cold water, shivering slightly. "Why should I revenge to Black? He haven't done anything to me – at least, not yet."

"Don't listen to him," I murmured. "It's most likely another stupid attempt to provoke you on trouble."

At the end of lesson, Snape took five points away from Gryffindor because Hermione helped Neville to fix his potion, much to Snape's displeasure (at first it was orange instead of green and Snape did not hesitated to scold him in public – sometimes I wonder why Snape cannot just leave him alone, because it was obvious that Neville simply had no catch for Potions).

Ron and I practically fumed in anger for such unfairness, throwing my stuff in bag. However, just when we were leaving, Snape asked me to stay back. Harry, Ron and Hermione hesitated, but after receiving a glare from Snape, they promised to wait for me in corridor, and then they left.

"I must admit that I'm rather surprised of your lack of interest in our lessons this year," Snape said, when I closed the door and approached his desk. "One would think you would have asked about it by now."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry 'bout that, sir. I had some other things in mind."

"Have you accomplished the summer work?" Snape asked, ignoring the last remark.

Without a word, I took the black leather case and placed it on his desk. Snape opened it and nodded in approval, carefully examining each flask's content. Only two phials he put aside with a scornful look, but I expected it, because these were taken from the very first attempt of brewing.

"Not bad, Miss Swan," finally Snape closed the case and put it aside. "If I should give you the grade for this, it would be 'Exceeds Expectations'. This is an O.W.L.'s grade," he explained, seeing my confusion. "However I do not accept anyone with a grade lower than 'Outstanding' in Potions N.E.W.T. level, which means you still have a lot of work to do."

"Well, since the O.W.L.'s are taken only in fifth year, I think there's plenty of time to upgrade my marks."

"That doesn't mean that you should work less harder," Snape coldly pointed out. "As for our lessons, the time and place remains the same. Next Saturday, at ten o'clock, in my office."

"Okay, I'll be there," I checked the watch and realized that I should hurry up if I wanted to have something to eat before the first DADA lesson, but Snape called me back, when I was half-way to the door.

"By the way, I heard from Professor Lupin that you managed to successfully perform the Patronus Charm against the Dementor in Hogwarts Express," Snape's mouth curved in small smile, and there was a glint of pride in his eyes. "I'm impressed, Miss Swan. The Corporal Patronus in a first attempt against a real Dementor – it takes a lot of skills."

"Well, actually, part of credit for that goes to you," I grinned. "I had very happy memory to concentrate on."

"Really? And what that would be?"

"The flight with you," I replied matter-of-factly, one hand on door handle. "So, thank you, Professor Snape!"

Before closing the door, I caught a glimpse at Snape's face. He sat at his desk, looking utterly bewildered.

After Quirrell and Lockhart, I already had partly lost the hope to participate in at least one decent DADA lesson, however the entire class began to whisper excitedly when Professor Lupin asked us right away to put our books back in bags, claiming that we would need only our wands. While Lupin removed the desks, clearing the space, my gaze turned to the front of classroom where a large, ebony wardrobe stood, rattling and swaying every now and then.

Seamus did a right guess that there is a boggart inside. Most of students looked scared, but some were rather bored (particulary Malfoy and his bullies). Then Lupin asked if anyone knows how the boggart looks like.

"Nobody knows," I had to admit that maybe Ron was right, because Hermione indeed appeared out of nowhere. "They are shapeshifters. They can take the form of what the person fears the most, that's why they are so – "

" – so terrifying, yes," Lupin finished the sentence.

Then the fun part began. At first Professor Lupin taught us the spell that could defeat the boggart, but it was not enough with a simple incantation. Much to our surprise, Lupin called Neville out in front and asked what he fears the most, then asked about his grandmother and eventually whispered something in his ear.

Of course, we all knew that Neville was terrified of Snape, so it came as no surprise, when Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe, and the boggart stepped out, already taken the form of Snape. But neither of us expected what happened when Neville raised his wand and pronounced the incantation.

The Potions Master suddenly stood before us, dressed in old, green woman dress with a tousled collar, made of fox. A huge hat with stuffed bird decorated his head, a red handbag swayed on his arm, but his legs were dressed in nylon socks and stylish black leather boots with two inches high heels.

"Oh! My! God!" I exclaimed, staring at Snape/boggart, then I doubled over in uncontrollable laughter along with most of students, praying for real Snape _not _to open the door in this moment. this boggart could cost Neville a year worth of detention.

Meanwhile Lupin asked to each of us to think about what we fear the most and how to make it funny. That was rather easy, the first part, at least. The most of all I feared that Charlie could find out that I was a witch. The hardest part of this task was – how to turn my dad into something funny. I could dress him up like Grandma Swan, like Neville did with his boggart, but I did not wanted everyone to laugh at my dad.

Meanwhile the students had formed a line to fight with boggart one after another. Ron was the first one, and he easily dealt with a big, hairy spider by conjuring rollerblades at its legs. Parvati Patil turned a huge cobra into a toy clown. And then it was my turn. I stepped forward, wand at ready.

"_Isabella Marie Swan_!" Charlie Swan shouted, standing before me in his police uniform, his eyes blazing in anger. "_You were lying to me about Oxford! How dare you to hide from me that you're a freaking witch? No wonder your mother and Phil kicked you out – _"

"_Riddikulus_!" I raised my wand and cast the spell, concentrating on one particular person from the Muggle world – and don't even ask me why I thought about him, I have no idea. Just the first thing that popped in mind.

The class broke in laughter, when Charlie suddenly turned into no one but Michael Jackson who began to dance his famous _Billie Jean _moves, including the _Moonwalk_. Some students from Muggle families, who were familiar with the King of the Pop, even whistled and gave a round of applause when the boggart spun around very fast several times, finishing the pirouette by balancing on his tiptoes.

I gave Harry high-five, walking past him, leaving the battlefield. Once glance at Malfoy said that he looked rather surprised and amused for my boggart's form. His words confirmed it.

"What's the matter, Swan?" he whispered, when I reached the end of line at the door, where Malfoy was standing, apart from the crowd. "Afraid that your father might find out that you're not a Muggle anymore?"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy!" I hissed through the clenched teeth. "Keep your mouth shut if you're fond of your limbs, or else I might finish what hippogriff started!"

It was Harry's turn to fight with boggart. He stood, waiting for the shapeshifter to visualize his greatest fear, when Professor Lupin suddenly leapt forward, standing between Harry and boggart. Michael Jackson jerked, twisted and turned into a bright, white orb which floated in the air. Lupin raised his wand and cast the spell, turning the orb into a ballon, sending into a flight around the classroom as it released the air with farting sound, until the ballon reached the wardrobe again and Lupin flicked his wand, locking the door and trapping the boggart again.

"The lesson is over, please take your books at the back of classroom," he said, ignoring the disappointed moans from the students.

While the rest of class slowly walked out, I noticed that Harry still stood in front of wardrobe, looking at his own reflection in mirrored door. He seemed confused and even a bit hurt. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Harry, are you alright? Come, the others are already leaving," I said, catching his eyes in the reflection, while the wardrobe rattled quietly. Harry blinked and only now seemed to notice my presence. In mirror I could see that Lupin occasionally threw a glance to us while seeing the students off the classroom.

Without as much as a single word, Harry turned, grabbed his bag and strode out of room, leaving me behind. I turned to Professor Lupin with a questioning look, but he pretended to be fully engrossed in removing the desks back to their proper spots. Great, looks like once again I had to find all answers on my own. It was getting rather annoying, mind to say.


	4. Legilimency

**Chapter 4 – Legilimency **

Thankfully we had double Potions only once in a week at Thursdays, and so far I successfully managed to avoid looking at Snape at mealtimes, but eventually the Thursday came and there was no way of escaping from looking at him.

When Snape entered the classroom, my mouth corners were tugging upwards at mere sight of him, because whenever I looked at Snape, I saw him in those clothes again. He had not noticed my supressed grin yet, thankfully, but it was going to happen soon. When he stood in front of class, I did my best of not raising my head, but it was inevitable, when we had to write down the instructions from the board.

Snape stood next to the board, his stern look identical to the one the boggart had on its face. He glared at me, when I could not help but giggle foolishly. I quickly apologized and tried to be as quiet as possible. It worked for several minutes, but everytime I quickly glanced up to the board for the next sentence, I saw Snape with corner of my eye, and the boggart came back into memory again. After ten minutes of internal fighting, I finally broke into hysterical laughter.

"Miss Swan, perhaps you would like to share with the rest of us the reason of your obvious amusement?" Snape drawled, but I merely shook my head. There was no way I could confess that I was imagining him wearing Neville's grandmother's dress. Snape – in dress! And hat, oh, the hat!

The more Snape glared at me, the more I had to laugh. I think the entire class thought I had gone mental, once and for all. I could not blame neither Snape for glaring, nor my classmates for their newest opinion about me. Of course, Snape already heard about Neville's boggart – the information spread fast in this school – but I do not think he expected me to have fun of it.

The double Potions were spent under Silencing Charm which I eventually was forced to cast upon myself, because Snape's eyes threw daggers at the smallest sound that came from me, verbal or not. And whenever _I _looked at _him_, I could not resist laughter. By the end of lesson, Snape seemed ready to kill me, so I stoppered the phial which contained the Confusion Draught, hastily dropped it on his desk and practically run out of class, nearly kicking Seamus and Dean off their feet.

"Blimey, I can't look at Snape anymore without having Neville's boggart before my eyes!" I removed the charm and finally laughed out loud, when Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up with me in the corridor. "Must admit, the green becomes him."

"Did you saw his face?" Harry grinned. "I thought he was going to hex your head off!"

"It's so bad I had no camera," I chuckled. "Maybe I should borrow one from Colin and make arrangement with Professor Lupin to get another boggart. Neville would dress Snape in his granny's dress again so I get to take some pictures and then send them to "Daily Prophet". Imagine Snape's face when he would see himself in front page!"

Harry and Ron nearly fell over in the middle of hallway, roaring in laughter. Even Hermione sniggered. Some of students, who were walking by, stopped dead on their track and stared at us. I could understand them, because it was an unusual sight indeed – students from rival houses are hanging around, having fun.

"One would think that after two years they would stop staring at us as if we're some kind of eighth wonder of world," I murmured, when a couple of Ravenclaws gave us astonished gaze, then put their heads together and start to whisper. "About time to get used to it, don't you think?"

"Due to the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors are supposed to be eternal enemies, they won't stop stare at us so soon," Hermione tried to catch her breath. "It's more likely we will get used to be in center of their attention rather than they would get used to our friendship."

"I always said that this Sorting stuff is extremely stupid thing," I said, pulling Ron aside to avoid his collision with armour, because he was still chuckling and failed to pay attention to where he was going.

Most of teachers approved our friendship, especially McGonagall – her face always lit up in smile when she spotted us together. Snape, however, was the only one who was not too pleased, however I cannot say that he openly disliked it either. Whenever our paths crossed, even if only briefly, I could not help but notice the strange expression in his face when he thought no one was looking at him.

It was naive to think that Snape would forget my laughing in classroom till the Saturday, especially since he knew the reason of it. I already had prepared myself for a lecture about my behaviour when I stood at his office door precisely at ten o'clock. When Snape arrived from the breakfast, one glance at his face indicated that the lecture is going to be serious.

Without as much as saying a word, Snape grabbed my arm and practically pushed me inside the office, fiercely slamming the door close behind him, looking furious. Then he turned at me and slowly advanced, while I backed away until my back hit the wall. I slid my hand in bag, tightening my fingers around the wand, ready to use it, because right now Snape looked capable to hex first, ask questions later.

"I warned you in the first year! I will not tolerate inappropiate behaviour from my house students, and above all I won't allow to be laughed at, Miss Swan," Snape hissed, leaning so close I could see his eyelashes in details – hmm, he had very thick and black lashes. I blinked and quickly forced myself to get a grip.

"It's not my fault that you have scared the students to the point their boggart is taking your form," I replied. Snape opened his mouth, then snapped it close, all too well knowing that it was the truth, even if he would never admit that.

"You dare to laugh at me in classroom one more time, and you will never attend any Potions lesson again! Am I making myself clear?"

I nodded, unable to deny that at some point I could understand his anger. I, for one, would not take it well too if anyone were laughing at me. Even though the boggart was incredibly funny, I decided at least to _try _not to laugh anymore.

"I'm waiting, Miss Swan!"

"Yes, sir. You were perfectly clear," I said, using all my willpower to keep my face straight – bloody boggart kept on sneaking up into my thoughts in most inappropiate moments.

"Very well," Snape nodded. "Have a seat and don't bother to take out your wand yet. At first we will have a bit of theory. Before we start, how did it went with Apparition test?"

"Splendidly, sir!" I smiled. "I passed the test with first attempt. It was rather easy, I must say, and once again thanks to you."

Snape merely nodded, but I could see a glimpse of smugness in his eyes. I strode across the room and plopped myself down in chair. My gaze travelled to Snape's desk, where I spotted a huge stone bowl with runes carved around its edge. The bowl seemed to be empty, but there was a strange silvery blue light emanating out of it.

"Now, I wish to begin to teach you something that the students are not learning even in their seventh year, apart from particular exceptions, since this branch of magic is not included in Hogwarts standart curriculum. At some point you're already familiar with it – Miss Swan, did I said something funny?"

I did not realized when I began to smile again, but Snape's cold voice made the smile vanish in a milisecond.

"Sorry, sir," I stared down at floor, silently cursing myself for not being able to restrain from amusement.

"Perhaps we should end those lessons, if you're not able to keep a proper attitude," Snape simply stated.

Uh oh, that sounded serious. And it worked. At the mere thought that those lessons might come to an end, all fun was swept out of my mind.

"Much better," Snape dryly commented, then took a pause, making sure I remain quiet and serious, and only then he continued. "Like I already mentioned, you're already partly familiar with this branch of magic. It's called Legilimency."

Were I standing, at this moment I would have collapsed on the floor in shock, so I felt lucky for being in a sitting position. My mouth fell open as I stared at him as if he just asked me to marry him. Was he kidding?

"L-legilimency?" I finally managed to stutter. "But – isn't that so called mind-reading? Are you seriously going to teach me that?"

"Do you have a dull hearing, Miss Swan? Because I believe that was exactly what I said."

"But I – how am I going to learn it without having chance to actually try and read somebody's mind?"

Snape snorted. "Only Muggles are using such primitive term as 'mind reading'. The mind is not a book, you can't just simply _read _it. First of all, you will have to learn the theory of how to mentally prepare yourself for entering the other person's mind. Second, I will let you within _my _mind, however I should warn you that I'm also an Occlumens, therefore you will be able to access only what I will allow you to see."

Snape turned his back on me and touched his temple with a tip of his wand. When he removed the wand, there was a silvery blue, gas-like substance emerging from his head. Snape pulled it further away until the tiny thread broke, hanging at the tip of the wand. He carefully dropped it in the huge stone bowl, then repeated the same action few more times.

"Professor, what are you doing?" I cautiously asked, inwardly prepared that he would not answer, so I was rather surprised when he did.

"This," he pointed at the bowl, after dropping the last piece of silver substance inside, "is called Pensieve. It stores away the person's memories – which is precisely what I just did to prevent you from accessing them by chance," Snape suddenly grinned at my look of disbelief. "Oh, don't tell me you never had any thoughts or emotions that you would like to hide from the others?"

"Well, it's not like I have to worry about it, since my mind is kind of blocked. Speaking about that, why are you using this Pensieve?" I could not help but ask. "I thought you're an Occlumens, you just said so yourself!"

"Considering that your abilities so far are quite unusual, and here I'm talking about your resistance to Legilimency, it's better to prepare for everything," Snape replied. "Storing the memories is quite different from erasing them. While I still remember everything I just put in Pensieve, no one is able to access these particular memories by using Legilimency since the original ones has been removed from the mind."

While I tried to fully grasp this information, Snape carefully lifted the bowl and placed it on a shelf in the furthest corner of the room. I had a lot of questions, but I waited until he returned to his desk and sat down, but Snape began to speak first, before I even opened my mouth to ask anything.

"There are many levels of Legilimency. Those who had fully mastered it doesn't require wand or verbal incantation to enter other's mind, however one thing remains essential – the eye contact. That's one thing you probably noticed before, am I correct?"

Recalling all those times when I felt the pressure in my head whenever Snape stared deeply in my eyes, I nodded in agreement. Then Snape took his wand and flicked it at me. Within a second I found myself sitting in cozy armchair.

"What's that for?" I eyed the new piece of furniture.

"We will begin with a simple exercise. It's somewhat similar to what Muggles are calling 'meditation'. It will help you to bring your mind in a right state. It's very important to be both mentally and physically prepared, because Legilimency allows you to actually feel the emotions that are accompanied by the memories you're witnessing in other's mind. And such experience isn't always pleasant. If you don't want your target to know that you've been entering his or her mind, you must learn to control your own reaction to what you see and feel."

While speaking, Snape had conjured another chair in front of me, sitting now directly in front of me. Suddenly I felt my heartbeat increasing from his proximity. It was not quite the first time, but still it caught me off guard, and I took a deep breath to remain calm.

"Are you feeling well, Miss Swan?" Snape, of course, was a way too observant. "You look like you have a fever," he reached out to touch my forehead.

Oh, crap, I did not need his physical proximity, not while his mere presence did something unexplainable to my body. I avoided his hand, shaking my head and giving a weak smile.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Nervous?" Snape's eyebrows shot upwards. "Since when you're nervous about learning something new?"

"I – I don't want to – disappoint you," the words escaped my lips before I could stop them.

Snape looked at me, a bit taken aback. His black eyes bored holes into mine, but familiar pressure did not followed – he did not tried to read my thoughts, instead he frowned. I blushed and averted my gaze. Never did before I thought I would ever admit that to him out loud.

"Remember, Miss Swan," after a moment of silence Snape finally spoke, "the person's mind is many-layered and complex thing. I do not even expect you to gain any success till the end of this school year. It takes a lot of practice and even more mental power than you had ever used."

"O-kay," I slowly nodded. "I suppose we start from the very beginning, then?"

"Yes. Now, close your eyes," Snape instructed, but, when I hesitated, he sighed and added. "While you're in this room, I carry the responsibility of you and therefore no harm will come upon you. I must ask you to trust me if you wish for these lessons to be successful."

It did not sounded very convincing, but I did as he said and closed my eyes, breathing deeply and evenly.

"The incantation is _Legilimens_," Snape's voice was quiet and gentle. "Now, I want you to relax. Clear your mind... Don't think about anything..."

The more he spoke, the more relaxed I felt. His voice alone had a kind of magic which enwrapped me in warm embrace, providing with the sense of comfort and safety. The only thing I had to worry about was not to fall asleep in this chair. It would do no good if I began to snore. It lasted for what seemed an hour or two, until I felt so calm like never before. My mind was blissfully clear, there was nothing left, apart from Snape's voice.

"When you feel ready, open your eyes and look directly into mine. Use your willpower to look _through _my eyes, reach inside the mind. You should visualize it happening, and then cast the spell," Snape put my wand into my hand – obviously he took it out of my bag.

I took a few more deep breaths, trying to already visualize the entrance into Snape's mind – I pictured sort of door which I had to open to see what was hiding behind his eyes. At some point it seemed rather silly, but if he said I must visualize, then I would do just that. I counted to ten, then opened my eyes and stared straight into Snape's black eyes, trying not to blink to keep the contact.

"_Legilimens_," I whispered.

Snape's black eyes suddenly grew larger – not literally, of course, it only seemed so. The Potions Master's office rippled and swayed around us, but his eyes remained the only thing I could see clearly, until something flashed before my eyes. I struggled against the urge to blink, gritting my teeth in effort to see the image more clearly.

_And then everything changed. I was not in Snape's office any longer. Instead, I stood besides Snape inside the room where the Fluffy guarded the trapdoor which led to the Philosopher's Stone. Only for a second I noticed Quirrell's frightened look before the Professor spun around and darted out of the room, leaving Snape alone. Well, not exactly alone. _

_A loud growl behind Snape indicated that Fluffy is not very social animal. I watched, frozen in shock, as Snape cast a Stunning Spell to one of dog's heads, the Shield Charm to another, but the third head lounged forward too fast. I stiffled a scream when the dog's sharp fangs scraped Snape's leg, and a sharp pain shot through me along with his moan. _

Only then I realized what Snape meant by saying that Legilimency allows to _feel _the memories. I did the only thing I could imagine – I closed my eyes, breaking the eye contact. Within a second I was back in Snape's office, panting heavily. Entering someone's mind was quite different than I expected. Sudden wave of nausea washed over me, and I leaned forward, resting my head against my knees, breathing deeply.

A hand gently rubbed my back, startling me with its unexpected appearance. I sighed in content, yet feared to raise my head and meet Snape's eyes after witnessing his memories. I had a feeling that I invaded something private, something I was not supposed to see, even if I did it with his own permission.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan," Snape's voice sounded from somewhere above. "You entered my mind with the first attempt, and, what's even more remarkable, I barely felt your presence!"

"It was too weird," I muttered. "I don't think I want to do it anytime soon again."

"Yes, the first experience can be disturbing," Snape replied, his voice surprisingly calm and even soothing, his hand still gently rubbed my back. "I say, we should continue to practice Legilimency after Christmas. It would give you enough time to study the theory so you would be better prepared."

I finally raised my head and glanced at Snape, expecting to see his usual smirk, but instead of it, I was surprised to see the concern in his eyes. However it was gone too soon. The hand disappeared from my back as Snape stood up and walked to the Pensieve to put the memories back in his head.

"Does it always feels like this?" I asked, when I was certain of being capable to keep my breakfast within my stomach.

"You will learn to distance yourself from the emotions that are not your own. And, yes, sometimes it's even worse. That's why the most important thing is self-control. You saw merely a glimpse of my memories and yet nearly fainted," Snape replied casually, carefully fishing the silvery strands out of the bowl with his wand and lifting them up to his temple where they sucked themselves back into his head.

When Snape returned, he took my hand and chivalrously helped me up – which was very unlikely to him. Once again I had to admit that this man was full of surprises. Before I could say a word, Snape released my hand and motioned to the door at the left side of room where his private laboratory was. It meant that the rest of day we would be spending by brewing the potions. I smiled joyfully and gladly followed Snape into the lab.


	5. Wolfsbane Potion

**Chapter 5 – Wolfsbane Potion**

Ron and Hermione were arguing lately more than ever, and it gave a hard time for both Harry and me. The reason was Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, who used every chance he got to hunt Ron's rat, Scabbers. I even suggested that perhaps Ron should keep Scabbers in cage – like Muggles do, but when I mentioned it, Ron began to yell at me as if I had mortally offended him. That ceased my attempts to find any kind of solution to their cat and mouse (sorry, rat) problem, and I left them on their own.

It was harder to Harry, though, because he spend with them more time than I did. Harry had to share the common room with both disputants and witness their fights daily. He occasionally complained about not having a peaceful evening lately, because these two were trying to rip each other's head off, defending their pets.

"The best thing I can do is keeping my mouth shut. Hermione's right, it's in cat nature to chase rats or mice, but Ron thinks that Crookshanks has aimed deliberately on Scabbers," he said, when we returned from Herbology – Ron and Hermione were far ahead of us, arguing once again. "I swear, they will drive me nuts!"

"You know, I don't think that Crookshanks is a real cat," I thoughtfully said, thinking about the cat's appearance. "There's something interesting about him. I mean, the wizarding animals are far more intelligent than those in Muggle world, right?"

"Well, if you say so," Harry uncertainly shrugged.

"No, listen, Hedwig understood you last year when you asked her to lead us to Hogwarts, right? How many owls can do that in Muggle world?"

"Okay, I think I got your point, but what does it have to do with Hermione's cat?"

"Look, when she bought him in Diagon Alley, I went to the Muggle side of London and found an Internet cafe (thankfully I did not had to explain to Harry what is Internet) I did a little search and overlooked all possible cat species. There is no one that looks like Crookshanks. He does have a resemblance to Persian, but it's very slight."

"So?"

"So, what if Ron is right? What if Crookshanks is more intelligent than we think? What if he actually understood what Ron said about Scabbers sleeping in his bag?"

Now Harry was staring at me with a look that clearly said that, according to his mind, I have serious mental problems.

"Okay, let's say you're right. But if Crookshanks is so smart, why can't he just leave Scabbers alone?"

"Now, that's a good question, isn't it?"

Indeed, the castle was full of mice, why did Crookshanks was so obsessed with Ron's rat. If Harry wanted to be sceptic, let it be so, but I still decided to find out what kind of cat was Crookshanks. His interest about Scabbers was too intriguing.

Three days before the Halloween, Snape called me in his office right after the breakfast and required my assistance in brewing one particular potion, which – as he explained – had to be ready precisely one week before the full moon, that is, by tomorrow morning.

"It's called Wolfsbane Potion," he simply replied, when I asked what kind of potion it is. "It allows the werewolf to keep his sanity during the transformation, but it must be taken every day of week before the full moon."

It confused me. "Why are you brewing it, then? Is there any werewolf who needs it?"

Snape glanced at me, his eyes narrowed, obviously enduring some sort of inner battle. Then he flicked his wand to the laboratory's door, locking it. Another wave cast a Silencing Charm over the room, so no one could eavesdrop what we were talking about.

"Actually there is one werewolf in this school," he hesitantly said. "In fact, you know him."

"Who?" I gasped, quickly making a mental list of all people I knew and trying to figure out who could be a werewolf.

"Miss Swan, I believe there is no need to remind you how important it is to keep this information in secret. Of course, some people might figure it out all by themselves eventually, but – "

"I won't tell anyone, sir, I promise!" I put my right hand over my heart in a gesture of vow. Snape snorted at it, but did not said any comments. "Who is he?"

"It's Professor Lupin," he unwillingly groaned.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. "What?" I squeaked. "Lupin is – werewolf? Does Professor Dumbledore knows?"

"Of course, he does," Snape smirked. "The whole staff knows. However the students are not aware of what kind of person teaches them. Professor Dumbledore wants to keep it that way, therefore I must ask you once again to not say a word about it to any living or even dead soul."

I nodded. Of course, I was not going to tell anyone – the people reaction to the news might not be the peaceful one. though I had a lot of questions, it seemed that Snape did not wanted to discuss it further, so I kept my mouth shut and went to preparing the ingredients. Actually it was a great honour that Snape trusted me to assist him in brewing such complex and important potion, not something that could be achieved by any other third year student.

The Wolfsbane Potion's brewing time was precisely fourty-eight hours, as Snape told me. That partly explained why he needed assistance – if he did that alone, it would leave him hardly any sleep hours. He had prepared a schedule at which time I must come to the lab and accomplish the next stage of brewing. He even made arrangements with Professor Trelawney and Flitwick about my absence in their lessons, because my brewing shift began at two o'clock in night and lasted for five hours.

We worked in silence, chopping and powdering the various ingredients. Snape scrutinized each knife movement, making sure I do not make any mistakes, but I already was used to it and his penetrating gaze did not bothered me any longer, messing up with concentration. I checked the instructions at least thrice before doing anything, earning approving nod from Snape – he expected me to give my whole attention and utmost accuracy to brewing, and I tried to do my best to not let him down.

When the fire crackled under the cauldron and the first stage was accomplished, the tension wore off a bit. Snape wiped his hands in towel, watching how I finished cutting the Valerian root in small, half-inch wide, pieces.

"Have you ever considered your future after Hogwarts?" he suddenly asked.

I nearly let my knife slip and barely avoided cutting my own finger. That was one thing I tried not to think about, because my thoughts had seriously changed since the first year. I used to think that as soon as I graduate Hogwarts, I would leave without looking back, but now I had to admit that I grew rather fond of magic. And above it all, the Potion making.

In our first, very first Potions lesson Snape said that he does not expect many of us to appreciate the subtle science of Potion making. Well, I most certainly _did_ appreciated it – a lot. And if – I repeat, _if _ I would ever choose to remain in this world, my career choice would be connected with Potions. I felt certain and confident, and even happy when I was brewing – it was marvellous to observe how various little things could create something either wonderful or dangerous without a single wave of wand or incantation. It was like creating a miracle out of nothing.

Realizing that Snape was still waiting for my answer, I hastily cleared my throat, pouring the roots in bowl with murtlap essence where they had to soak for an hour. "Actually, I haven't been thinking that far into the future. Things and minds can always change. Why?"

"You could be a decent Potioneer. Ever considered taking an apprenticeship in Potions?"

That threw me off balance once and for all. I heard the rumours that all the time Snape has been teaching in Hogwarts, he never had an apprentice. Was he actually offering it to me now? Me, of all people?

"It sounds – interesting," I stuttered, finally turning to face him. "If you really mean it, of course. That is, you do lack the sense of humour, but – "

Snape smirked. "Let's just say, if your brewing skills remain in such high level as they are currently, I will offer you a place of my apprentice. If you choose to accept it, of course."

He stirred the potion seven times clockwise, then three times anti-clockwise, slowly adding the wolfsbane. Now we had to wait for fifty-three minutes more to add Valerian roots, and then the first stage of potion would be complete. While Snape checked the potion every other minute, I sat down on wood stool and let my gaze travel around the room.

The time I spend in those lessons with Snape was definitely one of the best in my life. Even if he was snarky and did not tolerated my friends much, he was a good teacher, intelligent, very patient and – I cannot believe I actually was thinking about him in such way – he was also quite handsome. Sometimes I wondered how does it comes that he was still single. But, from the other hand, his behaviour could repell the others from approaching him.

I think _that _was the main problem of why he did not had many friends. Snape was not very social person himself and he did not searched for the other people's company. And if they tried to approach him, one glare or bitter remark was enough to send them in the opposite direction. Perhaps it was why I saw him in a bit different light – his coldness did not scared me off in first time. I kept on ignoring it and went on, and my ignorance was rewarded by the revelation of Severus Snape's deeper personality. This snarky attitude was more like a mask he wore to hide his soft side (and I had no doubt that he had it) from the others.

"A couple of days ago I had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore," Snape cut the silence. "He came up with suggestion that our lessons should not remain in secret from your friends anymore."

I could not believe my ears. "Are you serious? You mean, I can tell them the truth now?"

"Professor Dumbledore seems to be confident that your so called friends are loyal and trustworthy enough. Personally I doubt that," Snape scowled, and his next words came out somewhat strained. "You can tell your friends about our lessons, _but _– only, I repeat, _only _if you can guarantee they won't reveal this information to anyone else. Otherwise I'd like you to keep your mouth shut."

"Don't you think this is discrimination?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, let's be honest, sir, you don't like my friends only because they are Gryffindors!"

"No, I don't like them because a student from my house deserve much better friends."

I took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten, knowing that if I will continue this conversation, there will be another verbal fight. And I was so not in mood for arguing. However, Snape was in different thoughts.

"You are bright and intelligent person, Miss Swan. Surely you could find more appropiate friends among the students from your own house."

I counted to twenty and back. Very slowly. Twice.

"I would suggest the company of Mr. Malfoy, for example."

Was he deliberately trying to piss me off? If so, I would not give him the satisfaction. After all, my choice of friends was hardly his business. I gritted my teeth and remained indifferent to the further insults.

And only when Snape finally turned to face me, I noticed that he was grinning wolfishly. Bloddy hell, he was jesting me, and I fell for it! Something unbelievable! That imbecile, insufferable man!

"Very funny," I growled.

"Do you still think I lack the sense of humour?" Snape's black eyes glinted in amusement.

"And that was supposed to be your idea about joking? Please!" I shook my head in disbelief. "No offense, sir, but you still need to work on it."

Snape grinned even wider, then ordered for me to carefully remove the roots from murtlap essence and dry them off before adding to the potion. now the first stage was completed, and I was free till the night. After receiving very detailed instructions for what I must accomplish in my brewing shift, I bid him good day and left to find my friends and finally reveal the truth.

"You've been doing WHAT?" Ron exclaimed in mix of astonishment and pure horror.

"Shh, be quiet, would you?" I hissed, glancing around to make sure no one heard him.

"I can't believe that! I thought you were taking an extra Potion lessons!" Ron continued in more subtle tone.

"And I do, only Snape has been teaching me other things as well," I shrugged. "How you think, who taught me to Apparate?"

We sat at the lake, in spite of rather chill weather. I just had finished to tell my friends about the true reason of why I was spending the Saturday mornings in Snape's office. They sat, gaping at me in astonishment.

"Amazing!" Hermione shook her head. "I really envy you, Bella. Really. It's an opportunity of lifetime."

"Tell me about it," I grinned, casually whirling a twig in fingers.

"But still – lessons with Snape?" Harry drawled. "You have an iron nerves, Bella. Personally, I would rather become Aragog's personal caretaker than attend private lessons with Snape."

"Of course, his attitude to my choice of friends had not improved so far, but – hey, the bet is still on, Harry. I won't give up."

We spoke a bit more, though I kept some details to myself, like the current brewing of Wolfsbane or Legilimency, but the rest of things I revealed easily. My friends were rather impressed to hear that I had learned the advanced Shield Charms and few other things. Though they resented Snape, I felt relieved that they supported me on fullest.

Later that night I went to Snape's office – he unwarded the door to allow me entrance – and spend the five hours by carefully adding the needed ingredients and precisely following each and every detail in instructions. At seven o'clock Snape arrived to check the potion and was rather pleased to see that I did not messed it up. He ordered for me to go and get some sleep – thanks to his arrangement, I had to show up only after lunch.

In next night we worked together, though, because the final stage of brewing was very complicated and even the smallest error could lead to fatal consequences to the drinker – to Professor Lupin particulary. My job was to prepare the ingredients which had to be added in particular order and very fast, one after another, and the potion also had to be stirred almost constantly. It was obvious that one person could not do it without effort, so I did my best by chopping, soaking and powdering the various plants and other things.

By the dawn we both were exhausted, but satisfied with the result. The cauldron, full of Wolfsbane Potion was ready to use.

"Well done, Miss Swan," Snape approvingly patted on my shoulder when I slumped in nearest chair. "May I count on your assistance in following months as well?"

"You have to make this potion for him every month?" I asked, raising a tired look at him. "Can't you just store it?"

"Unfortunately this potion cannot be held in storage longer than two weeks," Snape replied, summoning a house elf and ordering the coffee and light breakfast for two. "This is why I'm asking whether you will agree to assist me in future."

I did not have to think too long. "Sure, why not?"

"Very well," Snape handed me a steaming cup of coffee as soon as the elf brought the tray. "I will let you know, when the moment comes."

"Anytime," I sipped the coffee and sighed in content. The hot drink warmed me from inside – the laboratory was quite chill to keep the potions and ingredients fresh. I sank deeper in chair and rested my head against the back, enjoying the feeling of pleasant warmth spreading through my entire body, relieving the tension and filling me with new energy.

Snape sat down next to me and drank his own coffee in silence. He looked tired, but satisfied. I squinted at him, at his dark clothes that made him look like a bat – which reminded me something. I hesitated, unsure of what I saw that night – was it even a real thing? What if my mind was merely playing tricks and made me to see something that was not even there? Well, there was only one way how to find it out.

"Professor?" I began, carefully choosing my words. "That night when we arrived at Hogwarts, at the Hogsmeade station – I thought I saw something."

Snape glanced at me, but said nothing, waiting for me to continue.

"There were strange creatures that drew the carriages... I'm not even sure if those things were real... "

"Thestrals," Snape merely nodded. "So, you can see them?"

"Yes, I – wait, what?" I nearly choked with the toast. "Can _you _see them, too?"

"Yes, I do. The Thestrals are visible only to those who had seen death," Snape explained as if it was something obvious. "If you can see them, it means you witnessed somebody's death."

I could remember only how my Grandma Swan died. I was just a kid then, and it seemed to me that she merely went asleep in bed, however later I learned that in fact she died that day. So, that was why I could see those creatures while the others could not. I sighed in relief, and Snape gave me a puzzled look. I explained that I had been worried for possibly seeing hallucinations back then. Like most of times, he said nothing, but there was a bit of amusement in his eyes – something I was beginning to see more often when there were just two of us. Sometimes I even wondered if he – but, no, that would be too impossibe for him to actually _like _anyone.

After we finished the breakfast, Snape remained in his lab to store the potion, but I went to the dormitory to catch some sleep till the lunchtime. Only later, when I already was lying in bed, it occured to me that Snape admitted that he can see those Thestrals which meant that he had witnessed someone's death. But whose? The mystery around this man grew with every passing day. In spite of spending so much time with him, I still could not figure him out completely. He was just as mysterious as he was when I first saw him.

But I was certain of one thing – whatever he was hiding, I would not give up until I find what it was.


	6. Destroyed Portrait

Chapter 6 – Destroyed Portrait

At Halloween morning I could not help but notice that Harry wore unusually gloom expression that could give a lesson even to Snape. When I asked him for the reason, he replied that everything is fine and there is no reason to worry.

Well, that kid surely had to learn to lie better if he wanted to deceive me. Even a blind person would notice that something _was _wrong.

Since Harry kept on insisting that everything was just _fine_, I went to Ron who revealed that Harry is upset because his relatives did not signed the permission to visit Hogsmeade, and McGonagall also refused to sign it, so he was forced to remain in castle. Personally I had no wish to visit Hogsmeade until the Christmas (and only for a couple of hours to buy the presents), so I knew I would keep him a company.

"You could use your Cloak," I quietly suggested, after we saw Ron and Hermione off to Hogsmeade and then went up the great marble staircase. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to get in trouble, but if you really want to go – "

"It won't work," Harry sighed. "Remember what Dumbledore said? The Dementors cannot be fooled by Invisibility Cloaks. I guess I'm just going to stay here and do some studying or else."

I felt helpless, trying to figure out how to cheer my friend. "What if I would fake your uncle's signature? You can tell McGonagall that he owled it to you..." I trailed off as Harry shook his head.

"It's nice of you, but really, Bells, just let it go, okay?" he strode away to the Gryffindor tower.

"Ugh, why does he have to be so stubborn!" I groaned.

It was rather obvious that Harry did not wanted any kind of company, and I knew him well enough to know when there was no use of trying to talk some sense into his head. I gave up and went down to the dungeons to find Snape and perhaps ask if I could borrow some book from his personal library about Legilimency, since the school library could not provide me with enough information.

Thankfully, Snape was in his lab. He was scooping the slightly fuming Wolfsbane Potion from the cauldron and poured it in goblet. I stood in a doorway, waiting until he finished, and only then I coughed to let him know about my presence, though Snape was not easy to startle. He did not even turned around. The only thing that confirmed his acknowledge of my presence was almost imperceptible nod.

"Hey, I didn't mean to disturb you – " I paused, when Snape threw a cold stare over his shoulder.

Uh oh, did someone managed to irritate him since the very morning? I considered the option of backing away, but then the look in Snape's eyes changed when he properly recognized me.

"Why you're not in Hogsmeade with the others?" he asked, turning his attention back to the potion.

"I'm planning to go there before Christmas to do some shopping, but otherwise there's nothing much to see," I shrugged, then glanced at the cauldron. "I guess it's time for Professor Lupin to began his Wolfsbane therapy?"

"Yes," Snape replied, taking the goblet and turning to the door where I was standing. "Is there something you wanted, Miss Swan?"

"Actually, yes, but it can wait," I stepped back, moving to the exit. "I can come some other time, it's okay."

"Nonsense. It should be something important once you came here rather than joining your friends in such lovely day," Snape quirked his eyebrow. "So, what is that you wanted?"

"Well," I fidgeted nervously, "I wanted to ask if you could lend me some book about Legilimency – that is, if you have any. I couldn't find much to go with in school library, so I thought that – "

"I see," Snape nodded, much to my surprise – at some point I expected to receive some sarcastic rejection. "If you'd wait here until I come back, I'll see what I can find. There are few books that might give you the insight of this particular subject."

As I nodded in agreement, Snape walked out of the office, carrying the goblet to Professor Lupin. It was still quite difficult for me to believe that he really was a werewolf. In our DADA book I found the chapter about werewolves and read it carefully to see how much of it actually matched with Lupin. I did not know if he was absent the last month, because the full moon cycle matched with the days when we had no classes in DADA.

I paced slowly around Snape's office, observing the various creatures in jars, not touching anything, of course. Thanks to large number of books I had read since the first year, I already could recognize more than half of the contents, kept in phials and jars. Perhaps I should seriously consider Snape's offer about his apprentice post. I felt more confident in Potions than in any other subject I studied in Hogwarts.

After fifteen minutes Snape returned, and this time he _was _irritated. He strode past me, his face filled with disgust. I frowned, a bit frightened at his appearance. Without a word, he went to the wooden door at the left corner where his library was – or so I thought. Soon he returned with a thick book which he roughly pushed in my hands.

"There," he snapped. "You shall find anything you need to know about Legilimency in this book. I hope this will keep you occupied for a while and prevent you from disturbing the others who has the work to do. Now, leave!"

But I did not moved. What had happened with Snape? It might had something to do with Lupin – I was not the only one to notice how Snape glared at him since the first day in Hogwarts – but what could Lupin possibly do to get Snape so angry? Did he said something offending about the potion?

"Professor, is there something wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, actually there is," Snape spat venomously, advancing on me. "It's very wrong when one imbecile student foolishly thinks that she can bother the teacher whenever she feels bored!"

His words hit me like a jet of icy water. I staggered backwards, pressing the book tightly against my chest like a shield. Even last year when I insulted him to force him into dueling, he did not looked at me with such hatred as he did now. What the hell was wrong with him? I stared at Snape, desperately trying to figure out the reason of such attitude.

"Are you deaf, Miss Swan?" Snape hissed. "Get – out – now!"

I did not gave him chance to repeat the order twice. Seeing that his hand already searched for the wand, I spun around and run out, nearly taking the door out in process. When Snape had his Bad Days, it was extremely stupid thing to test his patience which he usually lacked even in normal days.

Harry was nowhere to be found. I run on Nick, Gryffindor house ghost, who told me that he saw Harry in common room. The rest of day I choosed to spend with Nick, who entertained me with the stories of his past when he was alive and later, when he was already dead. Nick was a nice companion, who always had some good advice for the others.

I told him about Snape's sudden outburst, but Nick merely laughed.

"I don't think there is a reason for you to worry, Bella. Snape never goes out of his patience easy, but when he does – well, it's better not be anywhere near," the ghost said, arranging his collar.

"What a joy," I muttered sarcastically. "Okay, let's say, someone drove him out of his iron patience, but why does he have to take it out on me?"

"You were simply in wrong place at wrong time, Bella. Give him a couple of days, and you'll see that everything will be right as rain."

Not the best advice, but better than nothing. In late afternoon the students finally returned from the Hogsmeade. I slouched around in corridor, waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come downstairs to the feast. When they finally appeared, engrossed in deep conversation, my ears caught the words 'Lupin', 'Snape' and 'potion'.

"_And Lupin drank it_?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"But if he... you know..." Hermione said, nervously glancing around, "if he _tried _to... to poison Lupin... he wouldn't do it in front of Harry."

"That wasn't poison!" I caught up with them and said. "Believe me, okay? Snape doesn't like Lupin, I won't deny it, but he wasn't trying to poison him."

"And how could you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because I helped Snape to brew that potion," I quickly tried to find some excuse. "You see, Lupin doesn't feel good, and that potion is the only thing that makes him feel better."

My friends exchanged their looks. While Ron still seemed suspicious (which was kind of usual thing), my words convinced them. Harry added that Lupin told him the same thing – that he was not feeling well.

"So, Snape allowed you to help him with brewing?" Hermione asked, when we crossed the Entrance Hall. "He really seems to value you, doesn't he?"

"Well, mostly I had to cut the ingredients, not actually brew," I shrugged, deciding to not tell the whole story. "Anyway, it was very good experience."

We parted as we entered the Great Hall. I went to sit with the Slytherins, thinking about what I heard. So, that was what probably set Snape off earlier – he went to Lupin and found Harry having a nice chat with the DADA teacher. Basically he ran on two people he disliked the most. No wonder that it spoiled his mood.

During the meal, I watched both Lupin and Snape. The DADA teacher appeared quite healthly as he chatted with Flitwick. However Snape kept on glaring at him quite occasionally. The look he gave to Lupin was rather familiar – it was how Snape usually glared at Harry. As if there was something personal going on between them.

The feast was splendid as always. At the end all Hogwarts ghosts suddenly apperaed from the walls and tables to present a little performance of figural flying to the students. Sir Nicholas added a bit of Halloween horror to the show by demonstrating how he was unsuccessfully decapiticated. He was granted with a round of applause and cheers, though I personally do not think that taking the head off and letting it to sway on an inch of skin is something that could be shown to the kids.

However, from the other hand, Hollywood does show a lot worse things in horror movies.

After the feast the students went to their dormitories. I planned to read the book I got from Snape, but we barely settled down when Snape arrived and announced that everyone must immediately return in Great Hall. He looked very alarmed, urging the Slytherins to move faster with no questions asked. I tried to get closer to ask him what happened, but the crowd separated me from Snape. I found myself squeezed between some elder students, who rushed out in corridor and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall, preventing me from saying a word to him.

The students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had returned too; they were crossing the Entrance Hall, accompanied by their House heads, Professors Flitwick and Sprout. The Gryffindors already were in Great Hall – they all were whispering between themselves, looking shocked and confused. In center of the room I spotted Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I wish to carefully search the castle along with the rest of teachers," Dumbledore announced while McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors of the hall. "I'm afraid that you must spend the night in here for your own safety. I request that prefects would guard the entrances of the hall, but Head Boy and Girl will be in charge. Should anything unusual occur, please, inform me immediately," he turned to Percy Weasley. "Send a ghost to me at once."

Before leaving, Dumbledore waved his wand – the House tables moved against the wall, but another wave conjured hundreds of soft, purple sleeping bags, then he bid goodnight to all of us and left. As soon as the door closed behind the Headmaster, the anxious whispering filled the room – the Gryffindors explained to the rest of students of what had happened. They all spoke at once, so it was hard to hear the details, but I clearly heard the name of Sirius Black.

After spotting Harry, Ron and Hermione who waved me to join them in furthest corner of the hall, I grabbed one of sleeping bags and pushed through the crowd until reached them, while Percy announced that he will extinguish the lights after ten minutes.

"Okay, what's the matter?" I asked, settling between Hermione and Ron, and crawling in the bag with all clothes on.

"Sirius Black broke in the castle!" Ron whispered. "He attacked to Fat Lady and cut her portrait! Peeves said he saw her in fifth floor, running through the landscape picture."

"What?" I exclaimed, and Hermione lounged at me, pressing my head in sleeping bag's fabric to silence me. I struggled to raise my head to spit out a mouthful of hair. "How the hell he got past the Dementors?"

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. "I mean, he already escaped from them once. Perhaps he knows some trick how to deceive them."

"But why did he tried to get in Gryffindor tower?" I finally got free from Hermione's grip and leaned on my elbows just like the others to continue this discussion.

Harry frowned, but then Ron elbowed him. "Dude, you haven't told her! She wasn't with us in train when you told about Black to Hermione and me."

"Told me what?" I looked at each of them in turn.

Harry shifted closer like a worm, without crawling out of sleeping bag. "I heard Ron's parents talking about Sirius Black when we were in "Leaky Cauldron". It seems that Black escaped from Azkaban to find me. And – " he paused, then added, " – to kill me."

Cold shiver run down my spine. So the mad killer was after my friend? The fear was immediately accompanied with anger and protective instinct. Meanwhile the students around us whispered, making the guesses of how could Black possibly get inside of castle. Some said that he Apparated, the others guessed that he disguised or simply flew. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to us.

"Am I really the _only _one who actually read _Hogwarts. The History_?" she asked in reproachful tone.

"No, I read it too, and I got your point," I grinned. Indeed, in this company only Hermione and I were bookworms.

"Mind to explain?" Ron groaned as always when we appeared to know more than he and Harry did.

"This castle is protected by much more than simple walls," said Hermione. "It's enchanted with each and every possible spell, and it's impossible to simply sneak in here."

"It's also impossible to Apparate within Hogwarts grounds," I added. "When Snape taught the Apparition to me, we had to do the practising outside of school territory."

"Dementors cannot be fooled by simple disguise, and they would have noticed if Black did flew to the castle. But Filch is keeping guard at school's secret passages – "

"I'm taking the lights out!" Percy choosed that moment to announce. "I hope that everyone is already in sleeping bag! And, please, no more talking!"

All candles died out at once, and the Great Hall sank into the darkness. Well, in partly darkness – the only light came from the silver ghosts who glided around the hall, dicussing the event with prefects, and from the enchanted ceiling that matched with the starry sky outside of the castle. I had a feeling as if I was camping outside due to lights and faint whispering that seemed like a wind breeze in nearby bushes.

Neither of us slept, however. I turned on my back and watched the skies, for a moment having a feeling that I had returned in Arizona desert. Hermione laid on her side, but her face was turned skywards, and I could see the stars reflecting in her eyes. Ron slept too restlessly to be actually asleep. I could not see Harry, but I was certain that of all people he was less likely to be sleeping. Every other hour one of teachers came to check if everything is alright. Percy quietly circled around the hall, scolding those who were still awake. I urged to hex him into silence – how he could possibly expect anyone to asleep after such alarming event.

Finally at three o'clock, when the most of students were already asleep, Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall. He strode between the sleeping bags, when Mr. Filch approached him and announced that he had searched the Owlery and Astronomy Tower, but in vain. Then I heard Snape's voice.

"I checked the dungeons, Headmaster," his voice came closer, while he walked along with Dumbledore, slowly approaching us. "No signs of Black."

Of course, I thought, it would be rather stupid for Black to hang around in castle. Seemed that Dumbledore was in similar thoughts or so he said.

"Have you any theories as to how Black got in?" Snape continued.

"Many, each as unlikely as the next," Dumbledore replied.

Then Snape mentioned something I could not quite understand. He said that in the beginning of the trimester he expressed certain doubt about hiring Professor Lupin – but he did not finished the sentence, because Dumbledore firmly replied that no one from the inside would help Sirius Black to get inside of Hogwarts.

"What about Potter?" Snape's voice now sounded exactly above my head – I kept my eyes closed to not let them know I was awake. "Should we warn him?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said. "But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."

There was a silence after those words, then both Professors walked away, still talking quietly. I waited until they left the hall, and then turned on my side, facing Hermione and behind her – Harry. They were staring back at me, eyes wide. Ron's sleeping bag quietly rustled against the floor as he moved, too.

"What they were talking about?" Ron whispered.

I glanced at him. "Apparently Snape thinks that Lupin helped Sirius Black."

"But he would never do such a thing, wouldn't he?" Hermione seemed shocked. "He's on our side, right?"

"I know! But there must be some reason for Snape to suspect him."

"How do we know?" Harry whispered barely audibly.

"I'll try to find it out," I promised. "Now, let's sleep. Tomorrow we'll have a long day – Herbology, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, not to mention Astronomy at midnight. Black is not in castle anymore, so I think we can sleep soundly for now."

We bid each other goodnight at last and settled more comfortably in soft, warm sleeping bags. I took the one last glance at the skies above and suddenly spotted a shooting star. There was an old belief to have a wish when you see one, so I closed my eyes and silently sent my wish to the single, tiny star that shooted across the skies, leaving a faint trail behind – to keep Harry safe. Now and always.


	7. Marauder's Map

Chapter 7 – Marauder's Map

Who the hell Snape was trying to fool? When he revealed the Lupin's secret to me, he said it was important to hold it back from the students. And what he was doing now? Well, here is the short version.

After Halloween, in our next DADA lesson Snape strode in, announcing that Professor Lupin is sick (I already knew that – it was full moon that week) and that he will replace him. After throwing some insults at the lack of order in Lupin's notes, Snape ordered for us to open the page three hundred ninety-four. My eyes (and not only mine) widened at the chapter title – _Werewolves_.

There was a sharp word exchange between Snape and Ron when the latest stood up for Hermione (she merely answered on Snape's question how to recognize the werewolf, but Snape called her insufferable know-it-all in response), and Ron received detention, of course. After that, we all sat quietly and wrote down the signs of werewolf from the book. When the lesson finally was over, Snape gave us the homework – two scrolls of parchment with description of how to recognize and defeat the werewolf.

"Snape never behaved so disgusting towards any of previous defense teachers, even if he desired to take the post himself," Harry thoughtfully said, when we left the class (Snape held Ron back to assign him detention). "Why does he hates Lupin so much? Could it be because of that boggart?"

"Dunno," Hermione thoughtfully drawled. "But I really hope Professor Lupin will get better soon..."

"He will, I'm sure of it," I murmured. "Too bad that the Quidditch game is tomorrow."

Harry threw a confused look at me. "Since when you don't like Quidditch anymore?"

"I do, but tomorrow's game means that I won't have the lesson with Snape. And _that _means that there won't be a chance for me to question him about Lupin. I'll have to wait another week to find out something more."

Harry was about to say something, but then Ron caught up with us, totally pissed off – Snape had assigned him to clear chamber-pots in hospital wing without magic.

However in the next day the weather was so terrible that at first I wondered why they have not cancelled the game. It was not just a rain or wind – it was a full blown storm. The lightnings cut the skies every other minute, the wind bent the trees in Forbidden Forest, and in spite of early morning it was so dark as in late twilight hour.

I woke up early and laid still for a while, listening the wind howling outside – in spite of living in dungeons (the Slytherin rooms were actually located under the lake), the enchanted windows perfectly showed the whether outside with both audio and visual effects.

Malfoy still nursed his arm, and that was why Gryffindor team had to play against Hufflepuff – the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint informed Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood about the changes only a week ago. They had to re-organize their practices and combinations, because each team had their own style. I swear, one fine day Malfoy will receive a payback!

Feeling angry at the whole world, I threw back the blanket, quickly put my dressing-gown on and strode away to the bathroom, shivering in dungeons coldness. Those fireplaces did nothing much to warm the place. sometimes I lost the count of how many times I had to cast the Warmth Charm on myself to not freeze my butt off.

During the game I had only one thing in mind: _I – HATE – THE – RAIN!_ Five minutes after the beginning I was already soaking wet, frozen and unable to distinguish the players. Thankfully I could hear Lee Jordan who commented the game, otherwise I would not be able to follow the score. So far Gryffindors were in the lead with fifty points. Still I hoped that in spite of terrible weather and low visibility the game would end without any serious complications, but I was wrong.

At least hundred Dementors suddenly rounded the pitch, their hooded heads raised up. And then I heard panicked screams. When I looked up, my insides froze at the sight. There, at least fifty feet above the field I spotted a small figure, falling down.

It was Harry.

"_ARRESTO MOMENTUM!_" Dumbledore shouted, running into the pitch and waving his wand.

He still fell, but much slower now. Without thinking, I leapt over the barrier, pulling my wand out in process, and run to the spot where Harry was supposed to land. Ignoring rain that poured on my face, obscuring the vision, I draw a quick circle and muttered the incantation for Cushioning Charm which softened his landing. Harry fell on the wet ground, unconscious, yet alive.

"Bella, cast your Patronus!" Dumbledore hastily said, then brandished his wand towards the Dementors.

I did the same. We both cast our Patronuses almost simultaneously – the mountain lion and phoenix lounged at the dark creatures, instantly banishing them away from the pitch. When Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry, I felt an urge to step back, because the Headmaster looked furious. His entire body practically radiated hatred and power. He conjured the stretchers under Harry's body and levitated him to the castle. I followed close on his heels, with a corner of eye seeing Snape and McGonagall rushing out of the crowd and following in a small distance.

As soon as we reached the hospital wing, Dumbledore quickly explained Madam Pomfrey what happened. When she began to attend Harry, Dumbledore announced that he must go and have a word with Dementors – for their own sake I hoped that Dementors knows how to vanish fast, because the Headmaster seemed ready to explode in anger.

Harry was released from the hospital after couple of days. He was very upset for both losing the game (Hufflepuff Seeker caught the Snitch right after Harry fell) and for losing his broom – the wind blew it straight into the Whomping Willow. Of course, now there was nothing but a pile of wood splinters left of _Nimbus 2000_.

However I could tell that there was something else that bothered Harry; something he did not told even to Ron or Hermione. And it had something to do with the reason of why he passed out in presence of Dementor. I doubted anyone would ever find what it was, but unexpectedly it revealed after the next DADA lesson, when Lupin called Harry back, but I remained at the door, waiting for my friend. Harry knew I was there, but seemed that it did not bothered him as he approached Lupin.

"I heard about the game," Lupin said, "I'm sorry to hear about your broom. Is there any chance to fix it?"

"No, that tree totally destroyed it," Harry sighed.

Lupin explained that Whomping Willow had been planted in that year when he began to attend Hogwarts. Then Harry asked if he heard about Dementors too. I stood, holding my breath, hoping that perhaps Harry would reveal what was bothering him.

"You fell off your broom because of them, I assume?" Lupin glanced at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, then threw a quick glance over his shoulder at me. I fidgeted, then moved closer to him. "Why? Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so? More than anyone else, I mean?"

"Listen," Lupin walked over to Harry and looked straight into his eyes. "Dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. The Dementors affect you more than others because there are true horrors in your past, horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You are not weak, Harry. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You made the Dementor retreat in train," Harry hopefully looked at Professor Lupin, who threw a quick glance at me.

"Actually it was Bella who banished the Dementor. I merely forced it to back away," he said. "There are some defense ways, but you must remember, Harry – there was only one Dementor in the train. The more of them gather together, the harder it is to fight against them."

"Can you teach me how to fight with them?"

Lupin looked at me, but I shook my head. "I can try to help Harry with theory, but in fact I learned Patronus Charm on my own and I'm not sure if I can teach it to someone. I could assist you, of course."

Harry's face was full of determination, and that seemed to convice Lupin. He nodded. "Alright, I'll try to help you. But I'm afraid we'll have to wait until the next trimester. I have a lot to do till the holidays." Lupin closed his bag and walked out of the classroom, apparently heading to his quarters – his office was located right here, up the small stairs above the classroom.

Harry and I were left alone. He stared out the window, silent. I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry tensed, but did not broke away.

"What's bugging you, Harry?" I asked, quietly. "Come on, you can tell me, whatever it is. I will understand."

"No, you won't," he bitterly snapped.

"Then I will do my best to try."

Harry bit his lower lip, then the words practically broke over his lips. "When they're approaching me... I hear the screams... my mother's screams in that night when she – " His voice broke, shoulders trembled, however he did not cried.

But I did. The tears slowly slid down my cheeks. That explained a lot. I knew that Dementors can extract the worst memories of human's mind, and Harry had experienced a true hell in his past. Unable to contain my emotions any longer, I pulled Harry in tight embrace and let the tears flow freely. He was a bit startled for my reaction, but responded to the gesture.

"It's okay, Bella," he awkwardly patted on my back. "It's past, and I have to deal with it."

I sniffed, releasing him. Now it was Harry's turn to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. He shook me slightly. "Come on, Bella, we must go to the next class. I've got Charms, and you?"

"Transfiguration," I fished in my bag to find a tissue and dry my eyes before anyone notice that I have been crying. "Listen, I'm sorry – "

"Don't be," Harry shook his head. "You would have found out one way or another. I mean, how long one person can keep the secrets from his own friends?"

"Not very long, I guess," I gave him a faint smile as we walked out of classroom.

"What was that Lupin said about you banishing that Dementor in the train?" Harry asked, when we turned around the corner to the corridor that led to the Charms classroom.

"There is one particular thing, it's called Patronus Charm. I'll show it to you later, but it's best if Lupin will teach you," I said. "It was rather easy to learn it on my own, but I really have no idea of how to teach it to someone else."

We made agreement to meet later, and then we went to our next classes. Now I knew what Harry heard in Dementor's presence, and it only increased my urge to protect him. I swore to myself that I will rather die than let Sirius Black to get anywhere near him. No one would mess around with those I cared about. Ever.

The Christmas was coming, and another trip to Hogsmeade was announced in last Saturday of trimester. I hated the thought of missing the lesson with Snape, but it was his idea that I could take this Saturday off, because we recently spend another fourty-eight hours of brewing the Wolfsbane Potion. Besides, I really _needed _to take that trip to buy the presents for all my friends. Including Snape, of course. Even if he was not very friendly, I kind of hoped that it might change one day.

I only wished that Harry could come with us, when early that morning I left the castle together with Ron and Hermione. The snow was falling with thick, heavy flakes which, accompanied with cold wind breeze, soon made my friends to wrap tighter in their robes – I wore a Muggle winter coat which was a bit warmer than uniform cloak. However even I shivered, so eventually I cast a Warmth Charm around all three of us.

When we reached the Hogsmeade, I could not help but admire how much it resembled the villages on Muggle Christmas cards with holly wreaths at the doors, enchanted candles in trees and windows, the roofs of village houses wearing a white snow caps, a bunch of people singing Christmas carols in the middle of Hogsmeade's main street. In spite of blizzard that threw the snow in face, I smiled broadly.

"I have some errands to run. I'll join you soon," I said, when we reached the "Honeydukes".

"Where you're going?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to buy the presents. You don't think I will let you to spoil the surprise, do you?" I grinned. "I'll try to do the shopping fast. We could meet at – "

" – Shrieking Shack," Hermione finished. "We weren't there previously, so I thought we could now – " she glanced at Ron as if not being sure if he wants to go to see the most obsessed house in British Isles.

"Yeah, okay," Ron nodded. "Shrieking Shack, and then we could go to the "Three Broomsticks" and have some butterbeer."

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit."

I really tried to buy the presents fast. Once again it was Snape's gift that caused me the real headaches while I was trying to figure out what to give him this year – I still wore his present. In fact I never took it off, except for when I was taking a shower (or bath – depends on how much time I had). But eventually I managed to find something that he might appreciate. Or so I hoped.

When I finally filled my backpack with Christmas presents, I went past the "Honeydukes" and turned on a remote path that led to the Shrieking Shack, but I did not made a step, when I spotted rather familiar three people walking on the same direction. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They marched down the road, and I did not liked it. Since I knew that Ron and Hermione was there, waiting for me, I also knew that this confrontation might not end up good.

Well, no teachers were here, so even I would hex them in another century, there was no one who could put me in detention or take the points away. And, especially if no one would see me. I grinned wolfishly, then arranged the backpack's straps, Disillusionated myself and followed the trio, unnoticed.

"Well, well, look who's here! You two shopping for your new dream home?" Malfoy jeered at Ron and Hermione who stood at wire fence that enclosed the territory around the Shrieking Shack, very shabby-looking wooden house in a distance. "I heard that back in home your entire family is sharing one room, Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Ooh, being rude, aren't we?" Malfoy threw a smug glance at his bullies. "Boys, I think we should teach him a bit of respect toward the chosen ones."

"Ha, I hope you don't mean yourself," Hermione snapped.

Malfoy's face turned into an expression of disgust. "How dare you, filthy Mudblood!"

I gritted my teeth and already raised my wand, when suddenly out of nowhere a snowball hit the back of Malfoy's head. The blonde jumped and darted his gaze around, looking for the culprit. Before he could make a step, another snowball smacked him across the face. Then another one, and again.

Whoever it was (though I had a good guess), it was a really good idea. I put the wand away and made a snowball, throwing it precisely in Goyle's face, joining the invisible one, who pulled Crabbe's pants down, leaving him in ridiculous underpants. Then someone grabbed Goyle's scarf and whirled him around until he got dizzy and fell down. I shot my feet in Malfoy's way, tripping him effectively.

Then an evil idea got in my mind and I grabbed one of Malfoy's legs to drag him towards the Shrieking Shack, but it turned out that I was thinking simultaneously with the invisible pranker who had grabbed the other leg. Together we dragged Malfoy a few feet down the path that led to the haunted house while the blonde screamed in panic. Then we let him go and watched how he scrumbled up on his feet, making the fastest escape I have ever seen.

Ron and Hermione were watching the scene, laughing out loud, but Ron's amusement ceased when someone began to tug his hat. He looked a bit freaked out, actually. Only Hermione remained calm even when a few strands of her hair raised up on their own.

"Harry!" she laughed, and Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak, laughing too.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped in shock and relief.

"Hey, who else is here?" still smiling, Harry glanced around. "I felt someone else besides me when I dragged Malfoy down there."

I grinned and sneaked behind him, suddenly grabbing him around the waist and making him to jump. Only then I removed the charm.

"Bella?" Ron gasped again, his gaze shooting between Harry and me. "You two could put Fred and George in shame!"

"Wow, thanks, Ron!" I playfully elbowed him. "Just make sure they won't hear you saying that. Harry, how did you got past Dementors?"

Harry told us about the very interesting thing he got from Weasley twins shortly after we left the castle. It was a map of Hogwarts, made by four persons who called themselves as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. The map itself was named as Marauder's Map, and it showed not only the entire Hogwarts castle and every single room in it, but also all secret passages (there were seven of them) that led out of the school to the Hogsmeade. Filch knew only about four of them, but only one of remaining three was usable.

Together we walked back to the Hogsmeade. Harry was certain that no one would pay attention to him due to the bad weather. And, since he had his Cloak, neither of us could see the problem of why he could not come to the village with us. Hermione, however, thought that Harry should give the map to McGonagall, but Ron objected by saying that Harry might as well hand over his Invisibility Cloak, so Hermione gave up and quit her objections.

We walked to the "Three Broomsticks", but then were forced to stop when a carriage arrived with McGonagall, Fudge and Hagrid. They approached the owner of the pub, Madam Rosmert, who instantly complained to the minister about Dementors – they had been visiting her pub a couple of times, scaring the costumers away. Fudge explained that those are security measures to find Sirius Black, Madam Rosmert asked why would Black come to Hogsmeade.

When Fudge mentioned Harry's name and ushered the whole company inside, I spotted that Harry immediately put his Cloak on, vanishing from our sight. Only a trail of footprints in snow indicated that Harry went straight to the pub. We tried to follow, but it turned out that the pub today was closed for underage students. It did not applied to me, of course, yet I decided to remain behind and wait along with Ron and Hermione for Harry to come back.

We sat down on a bench next to the entrance and waited. Neither of us spoke a word for a long time, until Hermione finally spotted a new trail of footprints passing by. The bunch of carol singers suddenly were knocked off their feet – we followed the trail, quickly apologizing as we passed the singers. Apparently Harry was in such rush he did not paid much attention to where he was going. Realizing that, Hermione and I exchanged anxious looks, then kept on following the trail.

The trail abruptly ended outside of village, in a small forest clearing, where we heard a muffled sob coming from a huge rock. Hermione slowly walked on, while Ron and I kept ourselves a bit away. She reached the rock, fell on her knees and reached out. As her hand touched something in seemingly empty air, she took a deep breath and lifted the cloak off Harry. I inched closer, worried to see Harry so upset.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione quietly asked. Harry took a several ragged breaths, before answering.

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them. HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" he suddenly yelled, his anguished voice echoing in the forest.

Within an instant I knew of whom he was talking about. We all were silent, letting Harry's words to sink in our minds.

"I hope he finds me!" Harry announced, his eyes blazing in pure hatred – somehting I have never seen about him. "Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The snow kept on falling over the clearing, covering the land with thick, white blanket. It was cold and merciless, just like the words that were taken by the wind and carried away.


	8. Pranking Trelawney

**Chapter 8 – Pranking Trelawney **

Later, when Harry calmed down a bit – and it took a few hours, he told us what exactly he heard in "Three Broomsticks" after following McGonagall, Fudge, Hagrid and Madam Rosmert to a private room upstairs above the pub.

Twelve years ago Harry's parents were going down in hiding when they found out that Voldemort was planning to kill them. They used Fidelius Charm to hide their location – it was very difficult charm that kept the secret in a trustworthy person. And Potters had choosed Sirius Black to be the Secret Keeper, but he betrayed them and revealed their hiding place's location to Voldemort. And then he also killed their old school friend, Peter Pettigrew.

The worst part of the whole story was that – and Harry's face wrinkled in disgust as he said that – Sirius Black used to be and he still was Harry's godfather. At that we all gasped in shock. So, Black was not a simple murderer, he was an old friend of Harry's parents. A traitor.

Harry was giving a death glare to us when we tried to talk him out of plotting the plans of revenge for Sirius Black. He finally revealed to Ron and Hermione too what he was hearing every time when Dementors approached him, but it did nothing to stop their attempts to soothe Harry's anger. Unsuccessfully, so far, but neither of us planned to give up.

Fortunately, in next day the holiday finally began. The Slytherin rooms were absolutely deserted – I was the only one who had remained here. Not that I longed for my housemates, but the sense of loneliness was too obvious. I felt glad that Snape choosed to stay in Hogwarts unlike some other teachers who went home for Christmas. At least some companion in dungeons.

The Christmas Eve was after two days, so I had enough time to properly wrap up the presents with no rush. I still was uncertain about Snape's present, though, but then again, last year he accepted the quill and book, which was not the most extravagant present. I hoped that he would accept this year's gift too.

Since there were very few people left in school, I hoped to have a talk with Dumbledore about the idea that spontaneously sprang in my mind last year in one evening which I spent in library with Hermione – the Interhouse Common Room. It would be very handy in days like this when there were only couple of students left in whole school – Harry, Ron and Hermione in Gryffindor, two first years in Ravenclaw and me in Slytherin. Though I was not certain it would be possible, the whole idea of the project had already formed in my mind to the point I could present it to the Headmaster.

I finished my morning routine, then dressed up in jeans and chocolate brown sweater (last year's gift from Ron's mother), and began to wrap up the gifts for my friends and carefully placed them in my trunk for now. This year I bought the presents for Ron's parents too, since Mrs. Weasley was so nice to send me the sweaters and homemade sweets. Snape's gift, however, remained unwrapped till the last minute. Who knows, what idea would come in my mind during those two days till the Christmas.

I slowly wandered around the castle, searching for my friends, but they probably were either still asleep (it was very early morning) or decided to spend the morning hours in common room. Either way, I was on my own for now, so I went down to Great Hall to see how it was decorated for this year.

Entering the hall, I felt surprised to see not only Flitwick who decorated the Christmas trees, but Snape as well. I stood in a doorway and curiously watched what he was doing. The Potions Master were locating the trees in their additional spots, then he sprinkled the bottom of the tree trunk with a silvery liquid.

"Oh, Severus, thank you!" Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Can you deal with these two, while I'm finishing the main tree?" he pointed at the trees that were nearest to the entrance.

Snape scowled, but agreed to help his colleague. As he approached the first tree, I walked inside the hall.

"Good morning, Professor!" I greeted Snape, who sourly glanced at me as if saying the morning is everything but good. "Hey, did he tortured you to get you into the tree decoration?" I asked in quiet, conspirative tone, nodding towards Flitwick.

"Careful, Miss Swan," Snape warned, his eyes narrowing, but there was a tiny spark of amusement. "Or else this year you might receive a stocking, full of coals."

At first I blinked, not quite following him, but then I remembered that Snape was half-blood wizard and, naturally, he was familiar with Muggle traditions. I chuckled, drew out my wand and approached the tree from the other side, eyeing it up and down.

"Okay, what should we do with this tree? Any particular decorations or should I release my imagination?"

"_We_?"

"Oh, come on, Professor," I perfectly faked a whining tone. "It's Christmas!"

"Not yet, there are two more days to go."

"But the holidays are on already! Let the others have some fun, too!"

"Fine, if you have nothing better to do!" Snape sighed with annoyment and waved his wand, conjuring a couple of boxes with round orbs in silver and gold colour with ornates in one box, and golden stars in another. "Put these on the tree. Usually Professor Flitwick is doing this alone to be sure that the decorations are placed symetrically, but since there are so few people left, he decided that it does not matter so much this year. Surely you know how to perform Levitation Charm, don't you?"

Snape flicked his wand and one orb slowly lifted up in the air, following his wand's motions. I watched how Snape carefully manoeuvred the orb to the higher branches and hooked it there, then levitated the next one. I smiled and brandished my wand, starting to hang the orbs on the other side of the tree.

"You know, you should have the Christmas tree in dungeons too," I mentioned, when we had finished to decorate the first tree and moved to the next one. "It would put some Christmas spirit in your office, Professor."

Snape glared at me. "Why would I want such atrocious thing in my office?"

"Man, you're even worse than Grinch!" I shook my head. "Did someone whacked you with a Christmas tree when you were kid? Why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"I don't," Snape replied rather annoyed. "I just don't see the point of all this decoration stuff. So much effort for just one day."

"But that's the point – to make that one day special," I shrugged. "It's worth to put some effort in it."

"Well, for someone like me – " Snape began and abruptly went silent, but it was more than enough to pique my curiousity. This was hardly the first time when he did that – began the sentence and then cut it in middle, as if afraid to say too much. But this time I was not going to let him get away so easily.

"Professor?" I drawled, meaningfully inclining my head and staring straight into his eyes, which was not easy, because he did a good job of avoiding my look. I circled around the tree, trying to capture his gaze, while he moved constantly was moving away, until our movements resembled some sort of American Native shaman dance around the bonfire. "If you won't stop, I will get dizzy!"

"Then stop following me!" Snape retorted.

"I will – if you will stop run away from me," I peeked through the branches at him.

"I'm working on one side of the tree, you work on the other side," Snape coldly snapped. "Is it really so difficult to accomplish?"

He pulled one of branches towards himself as far as he could, and then abruptly released it, making the branch to lash back like a rubber strap and straight into my face. To avoid it, I jerked back and brushed the needles out of hair, feeling lucky that the tree concealed me from his eyes right now, and he could not see the amused grin on my face. Snape was trying to make some fun, even if his sense of humour was a bit odd. But he tried, and that already was a good sign.

"It would be easier if someone here would learn to finish the sentence properly," I groaned, levitating another golden star to the upper branches that nearly touched the ceiling.

"It would be even more easier if some other person here would learn that stalking is not very decent manner of having things in your way," Snape replied casually, snatching the star from my box – he already had finished stringing up the orbs.

"And you think that I will receive the stocking of coals," I chuckled, pulling the box closer. "Keep up the stealing and Santa Claus will bring a whole wagon of coals especially for you."

For my surprise, the sound that came from the other side of Christmas tree very much resembled suppressed snigger. That only made my own smile grow bigger. Of course, as soon as we finished to decorate the trees, Snape strode away in dead silence, black robes billowing like always. I stared after him, a bit kicked off the balance. His mood swings were really kind of giving me whiplash.

"Never seen Snape in such good mood," Professor Flitwick commented with a smile when he walked to the tree to finish the adorning by conjuring a loads of glitters and other decors. "Usually he's sulking around until the holidays are over. You're having a positive influence on him, Miss Swan."

Oh, great, just perfect! I blushed and left the hall, hoping to finally find my friends. At least their moods were easy to predict.

The Christmas morning came with sunlight that brightened the dormitory, and I woke up in such good mood I do not remember having for a very long time. First thing – the presents. Last night the house elf delivered the presents to all recipients, including Snape, but Amy brought the presents for Ron's parents to his house, The Burrows.

I did not expected to receive anything from Snape, though, and so I was rather surprised to find a nicely wrapped package (in silver paper – he really fancy Slytherin colours). Inside I found something strange – two identical mirrors. After I shook the wrapping paper a bit, a note fell out.

_Miss Swan,_

_These are Two-Way Mirrors. The people who each have one of them can communicate by mentioning the other's name to the mirror. It's somewhat similar to the Muggle contraption called phone. Perhaps You might find them useful._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Professor S. Snape_

Oho, that was really unexpected and probably very rare gift. I wondered if he liked the large, black leather journal I got for him. The cover had silver ornates around the edges, but the journal itself held over three hundred pages of fine parchment, perfectly designed for the Potions Master like Snape who (as he once mentioned matter-of-factly) had a hobby of inventing new potions and improving already existing ones.

Mrs. Weasley got me tasty-looking fruit pie and another hand-made piece of clothing, this time it was thick, warm scarf in Slytherin colours, but with a small threads of golden and red here and there. Harry and Ron both sent a boxes of sweets, and Hermione's gift was a set of aromatic candles that smelled like cinnamon, my favourite aroma – she really enjoyed her birthday present (a potion that could tame even the most disobedient hair – it was enough with three drops of it after washing the hair with shampoo).

I was rather surprised to see their gloom faces when we met later to go to the feast together. Harry pulled me aside and gave me very short version of what happened this morning – someone had sent him the greatest broom in the world, _Firebolt_, then Hermione came in their dormitory along with Crookshanks who attacked Scabbers once again. Ron had tried to kick the cat (fortunately he missed), and so Hermione now held grudge for that. And, for some unknown reason, she did not liked the broom as well.

That cat and rat problem came as old news, but the broom? And not just any other, but _Firebolt_? I saw it in Diagon Alley and interested about its price – seven hundred galleons. Harry had no idea who sent it – there was no card, no note, absolutely nothing. I had a feeling that Hermione and I were probably thinking the same thing.

"She said I shouldn't fly on it yet," Harry chuckled in disbelief. "That's kinda funny, don't you think?"

"Well, I think that maybe she's right," I thoughtfully murmured, glancing over my shoulder to Hermione.

In the Great Hall we noticed the House tables had been moved against the walls again. Instead a huge single table stood in the center of the hall, served for twelve persons. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout already sat at the table, along with caretaker Filch and two very nervous first year students from Hufflepuff.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore greeted us, when we approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables. Sit down, sit down!"

We took our seats – I happened to sit right next to Snape. Dumbledore cheerfully offered the wizarding cracker to Snape, who reluctantly pulled its end. A huge witch hat with stuffed vulture (which suspiciously reminded the boggart's hat) appeared. Snape's already bad mood only worsened, and he pushed the hat towards Dumbledore who put it on at once.

Dumbledore urged us too to enjoy the crackers. I blew one up, too, and a pair of silver bracelets fell into my palm. A small rune pendant which reminded the letter 'M' was attached to each tiny chainlet. Seeing my prize, Dumbledore broadly smiled at me.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you're having a very lucky hand!"

"It's called Ehwaz, the rune that symbolizes the Bonds of the Friendship," Hermione said, leaning closer to examine the rune closely. I trusted her opinion – she was the one who studied Ancient Runes, not me.

"Miss Granger is absolutely correct," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Those are wizard friendship chains. I heard that Muggles also have a similar tradition, especially among the youths. Well, the main idea is that one chain you keep to yourself, but the other one you should give to the person who, at your opinion, needs a friend the most. And it must be someone who is not your friend already," Dumbledore glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"However, it's more like a symbol, not a real bond, so do not be afraid to give it away if you feel that someone might need it," McGonagall added.

I tucked the chainlets in my pocket, when Dumbledore looked around, beaming. "Dig in!"

When we were filling our plates with delicious food, the Great Hall door opened again. I glanced over my shoulder and suppressed a moan. It was Professor Trelawney, wearing a green, sparkling dress which made her look like an overgrown dragonfly.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster, and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly. Let me draw you up a chair – " with a single wave of wand Dumbledore indeed drew a chair for her. It landed between Snape and McGonagall.

However Professor Trelawney did not sat at once, but glanced around, and then she suddenly shrieked quietly. "I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"Oh, no, what are we going to do? Sit here till we die from old age?" I sarcastically muttered under my nose. Snape briefly glanced at me – he obviously heard it. His mouth corners twitched slightly.

"We'll risk it, Sybill. Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Ha, McGonagall also did not liked the Divination teacher. I promptly ignored their word exchange and poured myself a goblet of pumpkin juice. Only when Trelawney's voice suddenly lost its usual ethereral tone, I glanced aside, past Snape.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him – "

"Of course, he did. I'd be fleeing too from that lunatic prophet." I muttered under my nose – Snape, however, again heard my every word, and he nearly choked with his bite of turkey. Before McGonagall could argue any further, I joined the conversation, addressing Trelawney. "Professor Trelawney, may I ask you something?"

Her eyes, hidden behind huge spectacles, turned to me. "Of course, my dear child. You can ask me anything you like."

"I was just curious, why do you always predict only negative things? I mean, I've been noticing it since our first Divination lesson. When you're looking in our futures, there's always death, sickness, various troubles, in one word – horror. But there are a lot of good things in life. Why can't you see that? Or you simply see what you prefer to see?"

Professor Trelawney did not lost her head, answering in serious tone, "The darkness, my dear, is overwhelming, it's overpowering the light. It comes easier through astral vibes and its force cannot be defeated."

I shook my head. "You're wrong, Professor."

"Meaning?" Trelawney now seemed a bit confused.

"Okay, here's a little allegory," I put down my fork and leaned slightly forward to better see my opponent (Snape inched his chair backward for his part). "Imagine that you're standing in a very dark room, so dark that you can't see a thing. Terrifying, isn't it? The darkness is the danger you always predict, okay? But as soon as you strike a single match – the darkness will _back away_. Even if the light is not enough to enlighten the whole room, it allows you to see your nearest surroundings, so you can find your way. One single match won't destroy the darkness, but it will make it retreat until you find the way of either getting out of it, or how to create a bigger light to destroy the darkness completely."

Suddenly I realized that a dead silence had laid over the table. Everyone had stopped eating, carefully listening in my words. Seeing that I became into the center of everyone's attention, I blushed and went silent.

"If I might, Miss Swan, I'm rather curious to hear your thoughts about Divination as such," Professor McGonagall first cut the silence.

I took a deep breath, thinking for a moment, then answered, "I think that Divination should not be used on daily basis. I mean, let's just say, I'm waking up in the morning and do some crystal gazing, and all events of that day unfold before me, so I already know what would happen to me during the day. Okay, at first it might be fun, but after some time the life would get incredibly boring, don't you think? That's the most beautiful thing about the life that it's so unpredictable. And I love to wake up in the morning and live the day, not knowing whom I gonna meet or where I would wind up. Life is full of surprises, and I want to enjoy them unprepared."

"Well said, Miss Swan," McGonagall nodded. "Indeed, life is a wonderful thing. There's no need to waste it by trying to decypher some hazy signs of future when you can simply live it on."

"I agree," Flitwick squeaked, raising his goblet. "Wise words, Miss Swan. For the life and everything it brings to us!" he proposed a toast, and we all followed his example.

Trelawney was acting quite normal for the next two hours until – yes, until I happened to be the first one to raise from the table. She screamed with such horror in her eyes as if Sirius Black in person was standing behind me, ready to snap my head off.

"My – my dear girl," Trelawney's voice broke, her eyes behind spectacles glistened in tears. "Why? Why did you had to raise the first?"

I gritted my teeth, then decided to give her a piece of my Slytherin nature.

"I couldn't bear the thought that anyone else here might suffer this terrible destiny," I said in very dramatic voice, full of fatality. "So, whatever shall come upon the first of thirteen, I choose to take it upon myself rather than risk with the lives of my friends!"

Snape quirked one eyebrow, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, my friends and Ravenclaw first years gaped at me like I was insane, but McGonagall lowered her gaze and pressed a napkin against her lips to hide the smile. Only Trelawney stared at me with a look of deep admiration and sadness. Well, the show was not over yet.

I took a deep breath and theatrically hugged Harry, Ron and Hermione, thanking them for the wonderful time together. Then I turned to Snape and, ignoring his scowl, took his hand in mine and claimed that he was the best teacher I ever had (it was not a lie). The same I did with Dumbledore, who pretended to wipe a sentimental tear (I could see that he was barely containing laughter). Finally I raised my hand in a gesture of salute to the others, then I spun around and marched to the door.

"Somebody stop her!" Trelawney exclaimed in trembling voice. "Maybe we could protect her somehow!"

"I doubt it will make much difference unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall," McGonagall's voice also trembled, only in her case it was because of restrained laughter.

Ha, thank you, Professor, for such a good idea, I thought, exiting the Great Hall. As soon as the door closed, I tiptoed to the closest armour, gave it a good rattle and emphasized it with very loud, blood-freezing scream.

There was a dead silence in Great Hall, then I heard someone running to the door. I rushed to threw the door open first, and found myself face to face with rather shocked Hermione. I glanced past her to the others who sat at the table, looking half-amused, half-worried.

"Just kidding!" I called to them. "I was just kidding!"

Hermione gave me the glare that could put even Snape to shame, while the others start to laugh. Only Professor Trelawney did not looked amused. But Dumbledore laughed so hard the tears were running from his eyes, and even Snape's mouth was curved in smile. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout gave me a round of small applause when I bowed and then turned to leave, this time for real, heading back to the dungeons, feeling very pleased for the my prank.

Indeed, Divination was rather stupid thing. I should really quit this subject.


	9. Tracking The Dead Man

**Chapter 9 – Tracking The Dead Man**

"What is wrong with you?" at one February afternoon my patience finally run out.

It turned out that Hermione and I indeed were thinking likewise, however she paid a high price. She informed McGonagall about the _Firebolt_, and they both shared the fear that it was Sirius Black who sent the broom to Harry. In the end McGonagall confiscated the broom to give it to Flitwick and Madam Hooch for stripping it down and checking for jinxes and curses.

"Ron, don't you understand that if Sirius Black sent that broom, he most likely hexed it!" I fumed in anger when we returned from Herbology. "Don't you even dare to take it out on Hermione! And you too," I threw a glance at Harry. "She cares about you! Is that so hard to understand? She's trying to protect you!"

"Bella, but it's _Firebolt_!" Ron argued. "Who knows in what condition the broom will be after all those tests?"

"McGonagall would never allow anything like that," I shook my head. "I mean, the Quidditch means a lot to her. Especially now when you still have a chance to win the Cup."

They both said nothing, but I think it was rather because they considered it impossible to convince me for their truth. But for once I was really mad on them. I mean, come on, Harry and Ron have been ignoring Hermione for a month! She found refuge in library, where I quite occassionally saw her, buried over her head in books. Many times I saw her crying when she thought no one was seeing her. I tried to speak to her, but Hermione always found an excuse to avoid any kind of conversation. She had choosed too many new subjects for the third year, and sometimes I feared that one day she might collapse due to exhaustion.

Somehow – though I did not know how – Hermione indeed managed to take two classes at once. There were moments when I spotted her coming out of Ancient Runes when she was supposed to be in Divination. Once I even run immediately to the North Tower to see if she has been ditching the class, but for my huge surprise Hermione _did _exited Trelawney's class along with the others. After unsuccessful attempts to question her, I let it go. Maybe it was something she could not tell because it was kind of secret. Like the secret I promised to keep about Lupin being the werewolf.

Meanwhile Harry began his own private lessons with Professor Lupin. In first week of trimester I joined them the first time to demonstrate the Patronus. Harry gaped in awe at my silver mountain lion which pounced around the classroom where usually we had the History of Magic lessons. Both Lupin and I explained to Harry how to conjure Patronus, but even without Dementor's presence he managed to create only a faint silvery fumes.

Lupin had found another boggart that was supposed to replace a real Dementor. After third time Harry finally managed to conjure Incorporal Patronus that kept the boggart away for a half-minute until Lupin chased it back in the chest and shut the lid. They agreed to take the practice every Thursday at eight o'clock in the same classroom. Harry looked tired, but pleased of himself.

"Not bad for the first time," I said, when I accompanied him on the way to the Gryffindor tower. "With a bit of practice, you will be able to keep them away long enough to land safely, if they will appear in another Quidditch game."

"You learned to conjure it in your first year," Harry thoughtfully glanced at me.

"First, I'm older than you, how many times I must remind you that?" I smiled. "Second, I practised without any Dementor. And, third, I hate to say that, but I had a lot better happy memories to concentrate on."

"That's true," Harry nodded. "I'm in lack of happy memories."

"Well, let's take a look at it from the bright side. Your life is better since you're in Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"Well, yes," Harry frowned, not quite following me.

"You have friends in here, this place is where you truly belong. Think about all those times you spent with them – tea times with Hagrid, Quidditch games, visiting The Burrows – aren't those happy memories?"

"They are, but – "

"Next time try to put all those memories together and concentrate on the common emotions. I'm not saying that it would certainly work, it's just a theory, but it's worth to try," I shrugged as we reached Sir Cadogan's portrait – he was the only one brave enough to replace the Fat Lady after Sirius Black's attack.

Why do the good things always are accompanied with some bad things?

Harry finally got his broom back – McGonagall returned it to him in person, confirming that they have checked everything possible and found nothing that might cause any concern about the broom. But later, after taking the _Firebolt _to the dormitory, Ron found that Scabbers was missing, and there was a trace of blood on his sheets, along with a few ginger cat hair. Hermione eagerly denied that Crookshanks had killed the rat, which irritated Ron even further. Harry decided to stay out of it, and so he choosed the spend the time in my company rather then try to mend the friendship between our other two friends.

The following Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor ended with our victory – saying 'our', I mean Gryffindors. Never did I counted myself to Slytherins and it was not very likely to happen in future. Harry's new broom indeed was fast, and he caught the Snitch easily. But once again the good thing was followed by the bad thing. Very bad thing.

An hour after midnight Professor Snape came to Slytherin rooms and gathered everyone in the common room, ordering to stay awake and alert, since the castle was being searched all over again due to Sirius Black's appearance in Gryffindor rooms – somehow he got inside the boys dormitory! I felt a rush of fear for Harry, and so I followed Snape as he left the common room, unable to stay behind when my friend's life was on stake.

"Miss Swan!" Snape glared, when I joined him in corridor. "I clearly instructed everyone to remain in common room! Go back, now!"

"Hell, no!" I snapped back, holding wand in hand. "Not this time! You will have to duel with me if you want to keep me back from helping to find that – that – " I tried to find something else than four letter word to name Black, but could not.

"And you are so eager to face the most wanted murderer, because – ?"

"Because he's after my friend!" I raised my wand a little. "And I want him to be safe. Do you need any other reason, Professor?"

Snape watched me for a moment, then his lips tightened in thin line. "Fine, if you're so determined, but under one condition. You won't search for Black alone, do you understand? You'll be coming with me."

"Whatever you say," I replied.

Snape turned and strode to the Entrance Hall to begin the search, while I tried to keep up with his fast steps. The rest of staff already had split in groups and searched the other sections of castle. We carefully checked each and every room, every hidden passage, but found nothing.

"Remember, Miss Swan, if you see any signs of Black, hex first, questions later!" Snape said, as we began to check the classrooms in third floor, slowly moving down to the dungeons that Snape wanted to check the last.

"Oh, you don't have to remind me that!" I murmured, closing yet another door behind myself. "You know, it's kind of stupid. If he could get inside of castle without being noticed, he's probably already left the same way."

"Perhaps you're right, but we must be completely certain about it," Snape moved along the corridor, almost gliding like a black ghost, barely making a sound.

At the dawn Snape finally sent me back to the common room, when it was clear that Sirius Black had escaped once again. Of course, no one went back to sleep, so the students remained awake till the breakfast time. The security measures in Hogwarts now were a lot more serious than last year when the Slytherin monster wandered around the castle, Petrifying the Muggle-borns. Very often I used my privilegue to be out after the curfew to do some patrol walks on my own, hanging around the Gryffindor tower since it was the most likely where Sirius Black would show up.

And then, one night, something intriguing happened.

It was middle of night, and I just had reached the corridor where the Fat Lady guarded the entrance of Gryffindor house, when the portrait opened and Harry sneaked out, the Marauder's Map in hand. He did not noticed me at first, glancing at the parchment, enlightening it with his wand.

"Harry?" I blocked his path as he approached me, nose buried in map.

Harry nearly shrieked in surprise. "Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping the guard," I nodded at the map. "May I ask, what are _you _doing outside of common room in this hour?"

"Yeah, it's obvious now how much time you're spending with Snape. You already sound like him," Harry murmured, with one eye glancing at the map.

"That's not answer, Harry," I made a step aside, once again blocking his path. "If anyone will catch you – "

"Look at this!" Harry pushed the map in my hands and pointed at small footprints zigzagging along one of corridor (that was how the map showed the people – there were moving footprints and the banner with person's name). "Look at the name!"

I frowned and looked at the banner in Harry's wand light. Then I gasped, and That was not possible! How could that name appear on the map? He moved along the fourth floor corridor. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the name again to make sure I was not mistaken, but the name remained the same. For all I know, this man was dead for a twelve years already. But still – how was that possible?

Peter Pettigrew.

"Does the map shows the ghosts?" I asked, staring at the parchment, then at Harry.

"Don't know, but there's one way how to find it out."

I sighed, knowing that we both could get in trouble for this, but Harry already pushed past me and went down the stairs, keeping a close watch on the map. Without hesitation, I rolled my eyes and followed him. Soon we reached the corridor where Pettigrew was – at least according to the map – and blocked the path. It was dark and even our both wands could not provide enough light to see the other end.

Pettigrew was moving closer and closer, yet I could not hear even the slightest sound of footsteps that might confirm what the map showed. He was twenty feet away from us... fifteen... still not a single sound... ten feet... five... we should have seen him by now, yet there was nothing... three feet...

Peter Pettigrew's banner on the map now was right next to ours. We checked all around us, but the corridor remained empty. Then Pettigrew moved past us, moving further away. Harry checked the map and suddenly gasped.

"Damn, Snape is coming! _Mischief managed_!" he touched the map with his wand, and it went blank.

"Get out of here, I'll deal with him," I whispered, but it was too late. Another beam of light appeared right behind us, coming from Snape's wand.

"Potter!" Snape seemed ignorant to my presence, pointing his wand straight at Harry's chest. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleepwalking," Harry innocently replied.

"Yeah, and I just met him and shook him awake," I grinned, trying to ease the tension that thickened the air around us with each passing second like always when Snape and Harry's paths happened to cross.

"How extraordinary like your father, you are, Potter," Snape deliberately choosed to pretend he did not heard me. "He too was exceedingly arrogant, strutting around the castle!"

Uh oh, Snape really should not say that. At hearing the insult towards his father, Harry immediately lost all respect and went into defensive state.

"My dad did not strut!" he retorted in calm, strict voice (that kid really had guts, I must give him that). "And nor do I! Now, I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand!"

Snape's expression did not changed, when he actually lowered his wand – pointing it at Harry's pocket. "Turn out your pockets!" he ordered. "_Turn out your pockets_!"

Harry glanced at me, then hesitantly took out the Marauder's Map.

"What's this?" Snape asked.

"Spare bit of parchment," I rushed to answer first. "I carry some too, not always, but quite often. So, what? Is that a crime now?"

"Really?" Snape drawled in gentle voice, then he told Harry to open it. When he did, Snape touched the parchment with his wand. "Reveal your secrets!"

I inched closer to see what will happen and gasped, when the words appeared on parchment as if written by invisible hand.

"Read it!" Snape ordered.

"Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs – offer their compliments to Professor Snape and – " Harry went silent as he saw the following words, but I covered my mouth with hand, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Go on," Snape impatiently said.

" – and request that he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," Harry finished the sentence.

I could not help but giggle. "Crap, this thing is better than I expected. I wonder what would it say to Lockhart, for example!"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape glared at me.

"I bought this parchment in Zonko and gave to Harry in Christmas," I improvised. "The salesman said that everyone who try to read this are being insulted, but – "

Snape's black eyes narrowed, but I calmly stared back. It was rather useful to be immune against Legilimency, especially in situations like this one when I could lie without being caught. Of course, Snape was not easy to fool, he surely suspected that I was trying to cover up for Harry. He was about to say something, when a sound of approaching footsteps caught our attention. A few seconds later Professor Lupin appeared.

"Well, well, Lupin," Snape drawled. "Out for a little walk in the moonlight, aren't we?"

In his voice I could clearly hear the hidden meaning by mentioning the moonlight. Why did Snape always acted so offensively toward the most of people? I glared at him, while he snatched the map out of Harry's hand and gave to Lupin, claiming that it contains the Dark Magic, which, as he said, was supposed to be Lupin's field of work.

Thankfully, Lupin's excuse matched with the one I came up with, though he seemed kind of worried since the second he saw the writing on the map. When Snape tried to take the map, Lupin insisted that it would do not harm to check its hidden abilities.

"Harry, Bella, come with me," he said, but Snape intervened.

"I'm afraid that I must have a word with Miss Swan myself," his cold voice made even Lupin to frown.

"Severus, the Headmaster told me that – "

"I know about her privilegue," Snape sharply cut in. "But, since Miss Swan is my house student, it's upon to me to decide whether or not she should be allowed to be in corridors, especially in current circumstances. For all we know, Sirius Black already got in the castle twice, didn't he?"

Lupin did not answer to Snape, but looked at me instead. I knew in that instant that if I had only said a word or merely nodded, he would have stepped in and helped me to get away from Snape. While I felt thankful, there really was no need for assistance.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," I said. "And goodnight, Professor Lupin."

Lupin got the message. He turned and left along with Harry. Only when they vanished behind the corner, I dared to face Snape. The Potions Master looked at me, his pale face in wand light emotionless. Sometimes I wondered if he would flinch if I kicked him.

"Now what? Another lecture in your office?" I sighed – no matter how much I respected Snape in private lessons, he still could irritate me fairly easily.

"Not necessary," Snape smirked. "Anything I've got to say, I can do right here. Now, may I ask how did you happened to come across with Potter?"

"I was taking a patrol on my own, when I saw him."

"Patrol?" Snape's eyebrows shot upwards, then his face darkened in sudden anger. "By Merlin, are you insane, Swan? You're a third year student, no matter the age. Perhaps our lessons are giving you some extra confidence of your skills, but even I cannot put that much of information within your brains to ensure your capability of facing Black alone!"

It seemed that he completely forgot about Harry's nightly walk. Something was out of place here – the way how he spoke and the look in his eyes clearly indicated it. The other teachers too were worried about Black, when he broke in Hogwarts twice, but why would Snape be so concerned about my safety so much? I stared at him, a bit surprised, then the meaning of his words fully sank, and irritation took over. I crossed my arms over chest and stood in a defensive pose.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself? I mean, Black is not after me, is he?"

"I'm sure you're capable of more than it seems," Snape said, much to my surprise – it almost sounded like a praise. "However, twelve years ago Black already killed many innocent people just because they got in his way. You're right, he's not after you, but, hanging around with Potter, you're risking to be caught in the middle."

I gritted my teeth, anger slowly raising. "If you think I will keep my distance from him just because – "

"I know you won't, so I'm not even asking for it," Snape's voice suddenly become gentle, and I could clearly hear a hint of concern. "But for your own safety I must ask you to restrain yourself from walking around alone at nights."

With that, he turned and left. I stared after him, unsure of whether I should reveal him the reason of why Harry and I were in corridor, but then decided against it. There was something going on, and I had a feeling that since Lupin had been in the same school year with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter, perhaps I had to search the reason in their past. Maybe then I would finally get the answer of why Snape resented Lupin so much, and why he was so concerned about Sirius Black.


	10. Snape's Memory

**Chapter 10 – Snape's Memory**

The snow melted away, the days became longer and warmer as the spring finally reached the Hogwarts. The sunlight which now filled the corridors and classrooms would have cheered me if not one thing that laid a huge shadow on the otherwise wonderful time of year – the hearing in Buckbeak's case. At any day we expected to hear from Hagrid of how it went, though neither of us believed the positive outcome since Lucius Malfoy had been involved.

Even the Gryffindor victory over Slytherin in the final game for the Quidditch cup did not cheered me up as much as one could expect. Because of worry for Buckbeak, I found it difficult to concentrate for studies. The breaking point was reached in the Saturday's lesson – the last one before the exams, when I made several mistakes while trying to brew the antiserum to Manticora's poison – it was very difficult one. Snape was demanding the utmost accuracy, because if made incorrectly, this antiserum could cause the opposite effect, slowering the poison spreading and therefore making the victim to suffer an excruciating pain.

"Alright, move away!" he roughly pushed me aside and with a flick of his wand emptied my cauldron, then he threw annoyed glance at me. "What is wrong with you, Miss Swan? A couple of months ago you had no problem to brew the Draugth of Living Death, but now you're not able to follow the simplest instructions?"

"I'm sorry," I felt my cheeks warming. "Can I rest for a five minutes and then try again?"

"No, that's enough for one day," Snape pushed me out of lab and into his office, motioning for me to sit down. "Tell me, what keeps your mind so distracted? Are you concerned about exams, or what?"

I looked at him, unsure of whether I should tell him anything. Would he understand how helpless and angry I felt, seeing such unjustice and being unable to do anything to make things right?

"Do not make me to repeat the question, Miss Swan," Snape's voice was quiet, but there was a hidden threat.

I sighed and revealed the whole Buckbeak's story. Snape listened, not interrupting me at once, but his face showed nothing but a little annoyment. When I finished, he shook his head.

"Unbelievable!" he said, taking his seat. "So, your concern about that hippogriff is what leaves you unable to do anything else?"

"I'm glad I'm amusing you," this time I managed to reply with sarcasm.

Snape gave me a long stare. "I'm not amused, Miss Swan. But, from the other side, don't you think that the execution is well-served? Mr. Malfoy was injured after all."

"He provoked the incident!" I jumped up on my feet, fuming in pure anger – something that had not happened for a while in Snape's presence. "Hagrid warned us that hippogriffs are proud creatures, that no one should ever offend them. Malfoy knew it, and yet he insulted Buckbeak! He did that on purpose! And if you refuse to admit that – " I paused, realizing that Snape is glaring at me, as if challenging to finish the sentence.

There was no use of try to convince him about anything. Without saying a word, I grabbed my bag and strode out of Snape's office, ignoring that the lesson was far from over. Not that I was surprised for Snape defending Malfoy, but it still angered me. I just knew that if I had stayed there a second longer, there would be a serious fight, and not just verbal.

Later I could not understand, how did I managed to pass the exams that year with quite decent grade. Everything around me seemed to be in blur. I went on and wrote down the answers in theoretical exams, then cast the spells, drew the star maps and did the other things in practical parts. In Thursday – the final exam day – Professor Lupin's practical exam was the one, though, which distracted my thoughts from Buckbeak and the appeal that had to happen later this afternoon.

Slytherins passed the hurdles (very clever and interesting made), then I remained back to wait for the Gryffindors. Harry earned the highest grade after climbing out of box with boggart inside. He joined me, a bit blushing for receiving the praise from Lupin.

"So, beat the boggart?" I grinned, when Harry stood besides me.

"Oh, you know, piece of cake," Harry grinned too, watching Ron who was currenly trying to pass the small piece of swamp – and fell in the marsh water, confused by false trail. "Crap, I told him to watch out."

"At least the boggart won't be a problem for him," I winced, while Ron crawled out of swamp, cursing under his breath, and headed to the box.

Hermione was the next one. She had better success than Ron, until the boggart. We had a moment of fun, when she leapt out, screaming something about Professor McGonagall who announced her that she failed in all exams, but our good mood ended when we walked back to the castle and spotted Fudge along with axeman standing at the front door.

"Did you see that?" I whispered, when we passed them and hurried to the Great Hall. "The executioner is already here. What kind of justice could we expect?"

"Poor Hagrid," Hermione was on a verge of tears. "I wish we could do something – anything!"

Neither of us spoke. I already had suggested that maybe we should release Buckbeak in freedom, but Hagrid refused it because of fear that the Ministry of Magic could suspect him and therefore cause trouble for Dumbledore. Personally I think the real reason was Hagrid's fear to break the law because he might end up in Azkaban, but I never mentioned it out loud.

The last exam for me was in Potions – Snape mostly ignored me (not very surprising, because it was his normal attitude in classroom). The Confusion Draught was rather easy to brew, and I felt content with myself when the exam was over.

After the dinner, I hoped to catch up with my friends, but as I was about to head upstairs, Snape appeared at the Great Hall door.

"Miss Swan?" he motioned for me to come closer. "Do you have a minute?"

I hesitated. In fact I did not had a minute, if I wanted to join my friends on their visit to Hagrid – we agreed to go and see him before the execution, but there was no way I was going to reveal it to Snape. None of us could go outside of castle in such late hour, apart from me, that is, and so I sighed and followed Snape down to the dungeons, mentally spitting curses for his tendency to show up in wrong place at very wrong time.

As we walked along the corridor, I remembered that I still had the book about Legilimency which Snape once gave me. Might as well use the chance to retrieve it. As soon as we entered his office, I took the book out of bag and placed on Snape's desk.

"Did you read it?" Snape glanced at me, then at the book.

"From one cover to another," I replied. "At least five times."

"Good, Miss Swan," Snape nodded, then his look travelled to the end of desk where I spotted the journal I gave to him for Christmas. "I believe I haven't thanked you yet for the gift."

"You just did," I smiled. "Since you haven't thrown it out yet, I assume you like it, sir."

"Very thoughtful of you. By the way, I rather enjoyed your little show in Christmas! Who would know that you're such an actress."

"Why, thank you, sir," I grinned. "Though Professor Trelawney might disagree with you."

"And she did, indeed," Snape smirked, then he pointed at few books, piled on his desk. "I went through my own books, searching for something that cannot be found in school library and found these. Perhaps you might find them useful during the summer?"

I gaped at Snape, barely believing my ears. Was he actually offering me to borrow his own books for the whole summer? I stared deeply in Snape's eyes, pretending to use Legilimency only to see his reaction. To my surprise, Snape merely nodded in encouragement, wordlessly giving permission to enter his mind.

We have been doing this before – he allowed me to attempt entering his mind randomly to improve my skills. Since Christmas we practised in Legilimency at least half of the length of the lesson. Once I even managed to take a peek at Snape's thoughts by using non-verbal incantation. This time, however, I took out my wand and whispered, "_Legilimens_", to enter his mind.

I rather felt than saw sincerity in Snape's mind, as he was thinking about lending the books to me. Not wanting to intrude his privacy too much, I pulled myself out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Thank you, Professor. Whatever those books are about, I'm sure they will be useful," I paused, then walked closer to see the titles.

"There are particular volumes about various Dark Creatures, including werewolves," Snape smirked, accenting the last word with a trace of disgust.

I rolled my eyes. "What is with you and Professor Lupin? I know you want his job, but does it have to be a reason for hating him so much?"

Snape's mood immediately changed. "Stay out of this, Miss Swan, and don't speak of things you have no idea about!" he hissed.

"Well, why don't you enlighten me, sir?" I crossed my arms, ignoring Snape's snarl. "Whatever it is, it would remain within this room, I promise."

"It's not – Miss Swan, keep your own nose away from it!" Snape retorted, looking somewhat uneasy. "There are things even you cannot understand!"

Without thinking, I acted on pure instincts, fueled by sudden anger for not having the answers I needed. Faster than ever my mind was totally empty, and I glared in Snape's eyes, wordlessly forcing myself into his thoughts.

_I found myself at Snape's side. He was much younger – thirteen, maybe fourteen years old. He wore a Slytherin uniform, his hair was even a bit longer than to his adult self, falling on each side of face like a black curtain, though I had to admit that adult Snape looked much better than he did in his youth. We were crossing the Hogwarts yard, Snape held his wand tightly in his hand, then suddenly he leapt aside, hiding in shadow of the wall. _

_I looked around, searching for the reason of his movements, and spotted Madam Pomfrey (also a bit younger than she was now) who was accompanying a young boy. He appeared to be in Snape's age, but there were dark circles around his eyes, pale, unhealthly skin – he looked actually sick. That would explain Madam Pomfrey's presence, but why did they went straight to the Whomping Willow?_

_The nurse raised her wand and levitated a small twig to touch a small bun on tree – it froze immediately. There was a hole between the roots where the boy slid into. Madam Pomfrey stood there for a moment, then turned and left, when the willow began to trash its branches around again. As soon as the nurse vanished inside of castle, Snape moved forward, and so did I. He grabbed a large, thin branch from the ground and touched the same bun, making the tree to freeze again. He wanted to follow the boy, I realized. But – why?_

_The only way of how to find out was to follow Snape, which I did, moving along the narrow passage that curved and twisted under the ground, looking as if a giant mole had made it. The other boy was not visible anymore, yet the faint sound of footstep ahead of us indicated that he was still here. The passage became more steep, until we saw a spot of light in front of us. Just another turn, and we will reach the end of passage. _

"_Snape! Wait, stop! Come back here!" suddenly I heard a voice behind us. _

_Snape spun around, his eyes glowering in anger at the sight of boy who had joined us – I nearly shrieked at his appearance, because at first I thought it was Harry. Only after examining him closer for a few seconds, I realized that his eyes were light brown instead of green, and there was no scar on his forehead. _

_It was James Potter, Harry's Dad. He came to a halt next to Snape, panting. Apparently he run all the way through the passage to catch Snape before he reaches the other end. without a word, James grabbed Snape's robes and pulled him back by all his might. _

"_Let me go, Potter!" Snape hissed, trying to get free, but James did not released him. Snape's eyes for a second turned to the end of passage, and he gasped. I turned to follow his gaze, but then I wished I never did that. _

_The shadow of the figure vanished as soon as we saw it, but it was enough to recognize what it was – a werewolf. In that instant I realized that the boy was Lupin to whom Snape had been following. _

"_I was right!" Snape panted, too distracted by werewolf's appearance to properly resist James Potter's attempt to drag him back. "He's a werewolf, I knew it!" _

"_Yeah, right, whatever," James groaned, giving his effort to pull Snape along the passage, back to the Hogwarts. "Mind to move your butt back to the school? Or would you rather prefer facing the werewolf?"_

_Snape glared at James and wrestled his robes out of the iron grasp. Then he roughly pushed past James and strode towards the exit. James shook his head in slight amusement, then he followed Snape, but I followed them both. _

"_Should I thank you now?" Snape venomously spat, when they both crawled out of passage (Snape touched the bun to freeze the Whomping Willow, before climbing out of hole between the roots)._

"_I wasn't doing it for you, y'know," James replied in cold tone, moving away from the tree. "It's just so happens that your death would make her upset, though I don't understand why she's even talking to you."_

"_Maybe because she prefers brain over brawn, Potter?" the tone Snape used was identical to the one he used to speak with Harry. _

"_Really, Snivellius?" James grinned. "It's obvious that you lack both, once you could actually take the advice from Sirius. Maybe I should tell her about your dumbness, Snape?" he took one step towards the main entrance. "Yeah, I think I will tell Li – "_

"_ENOUGH_!"

Snape shut his mind by Occlumency so fast and unexpectedly that I fell backwards on the floor.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to – " I gasped, too shocked to move, besides I was half-certain that Snape would not hex me while I was lying on the floor, unarmed.

"Well, well, you really don't cease to amaze me, Miss Swan," Snape drawled, standing up and slowly walking around his desk, towering over me. "Who would know that you're capable of such dirty trick!"

"I said, I didn't mean to!" I risked to stand up. "I was just trying to find the answers, once and for all, because whenever I ask you a bit more personal question, you pretend to be deaf."

"Because I'm not going to answer on your questions if you ask about something that is hardly your business."

"Whatever. Since I saw your memories, would you now at least explain what was that about?" I knew I was playing with fire, but the urge to get the answers was too strong.

"You tell me, Miss Swan," Snape leaned against his desk, his face unreadable. "Tell me, what do you think you saw."

I thought about the scene for a moment. "You followed Lupin during the full moon to a place where he transformed – wherever it was – then James Potter appeared and dragged you out of the tunnel before you came face to face with the werewolf. That much is obvious, but – why did you followed him in first place?"

Snape glared at me, then released a deep sigh. "It was a stupid prank, made by James Potter and his friend Sirius Black. They planned it together with Lupin, no doubt. If I had reached the end of tunnel, the werewolf would have killed me – which was their plan, I guess."

"I don't believe that," I shook my head, astonished. "I mean, prank or not, I don't believe that any of them could actually plan to kill someone. You all were just kids!"

"Perhaps you just like your friends are living in delusion about what kind of person James Potter was, but I saw his dark side every day. I was probably the only one who saw him for what he actually was – arrogant, lazy, self-centered – "

"In other words, he was exactly the kind of person that his son is now, is that what you're trying to say?" I grinned, watching Snape's disgusted face as he spoke about James Potter. Indeed, those were the words he used to describe Harry. "What about the girl?"

Snape frowned. "What girl?"

"James mentioned her. He said that she likes you, which was the reason of why he saved you. James even threatened to tell her about the prank Sirius played with you. Who was she?"

"A friend of mine," Snape answered after a moment of silence. "That's all you have to know. Oh, yes, I used to have friends – until I realized that I'm better without them."

He turned his back on me, took the pile of books and shoved them in my hands. I stepped backwards, astonished.

"Professor Snape, I – "

"You mention a word of what you saw to anyone, and our lessons are over!" Snape used the only threat that actually worked. Our private practising was my weak spot, and he knew it.

"I won't, have no worries, sir," I quietly said, wondering when would Snape learn that I would never reveal his private secrets to anyone. Not even to my friends.

Snape glanced at the clock. "Almost eight o'clock. I believe it's time for you to leave. Go back to the common room, enjoy the books, and have some fun."

I stood, now really perplexed. Snape sounded actually nice, as if he really meant what he said. He was not the kind of person to wish something like that for anyone, and here he acted almost friendly. The Head of Slytherin house would never act that way without some hidden reason. Or would he?

I thanked him for the books and left the office, thinking about Snape's change of behaviour as I went upstairs to see if my friends were still in Gryffindor house rooms. What happened to this man? Why did he acted like my best friend in one moment, and turned into the cold-hearted, sarcastic bastard in next?

A sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks in the middle of third floor corridor. I checked the clock again, just to make sure the time was right, then I run to the corridor's window and looked outside. It was sunset, the moment of Buckbeak's execution.

"I told you to return in common room," Snape's voice sounded behind me. "You should not be out here – "

I barely heard him. Hagrid's hut was visible from here. I could not see Buckbeak – he was hidden by the huge pumpkins in Hagrid's garden – but I could tell his location by watching the axeman. I held my breath when he raised his huge weapon high in the air, and watched in disbelief how it fell, ending the hippogriff's life with a dull thud.

"No!" I gasped in disbelief and shock. "This can't be happening!"

And then Snape did something that shocked me even more.

He put his hands on my shoulders, turning me around, away from the window, and pulled me close, ignoring that the books fell out of my hands and scattered on the floor. I struggled to break free, anger and pain warring within my chest, but his arms held me tight against his body, until my resistance crumbled apart, and I broke into tears, pressing my face in his robes, crying my heart out for innocent hippogriff.

Snape said nothing; he merely held me, offering support and silent understanding to my grief. Only then I finally realized why did he invited me in his office in first place – to keep me distracted from what was about to happen. He wanted to protect me from the terrible sight, and in spite of failing, he still offered me at least some comfort. And for that I felt grateful like never before.

After a few minutes, my initial emotional outburst finally subsided. I raised my head and wiped the tears away, forcing a small smile to Snape who released me at the same second.

"Go back to your common room," he said quietly, reaching past me to pick up a small goblet with fuming potion. "I will take this to Professor Lupin. He had to come in my office to fetch it, but I must admit that this man knows nothing of punctuality." He smirked as usual, then squeezed my shoulder in a soothing gesture. "The life is unfair, Miss Swan. And not always we're able to make things right, no matter how much we'd like to."

"It shouldn't be that way," I sniffed, picking the books up. "I know that life is unfair, but – "

Snape looked at me with a strange expression. "You're so stubborn and strong-minded just like – " he paused, then spun around and strode away so fast I barely noticed when did he disappeared around the corner.

I blinked. What was with Snape and those unfinished sentences? I was like – who? Or what?


	11. A Silver Stag

**Chapter 11 – A Silver Stag**

In spite of Snape's advice, I did not head to the dungeons which was the last place I wanted to be in this state of mind. So, I strode down the corridor, thinking about what Snape had _nearly _said. This was one thing that irritated me the most. Another second, and he would have revealed something important, I was certain of it.

Something caught my eye, when I turned around the corner. The DADA classroom door was open. This was the first day of full moon phase, so I knew that Lupin should not be there – he usually spent those days in his private chamber which was probably where Snape went just a moments ago. Out of mere curiousity, I walked to the door and peeked inside. Funny enough, the office door was open too.

I hesitated a bit, knowing that while Lupin was taking the potion and during the full moon was rather harmless, facing the werewolf eye to eye was not in top of my priorities. But curiousity won again, and I crossed the room to walk up the steps and take a look.

The office was empty, but two things on the desk got my attention when I stood in a doorway – the Marauder's Map and slightly fuming goblet with the Wolfsbane Potion. I knew that Lupin had to consume the potion not only in the week before the full moon, but during it as well. The untouched goblet indicated that he did not took it tonight which meant that if he would see the moon, a full-blown transformation would occur. But – why would Snape leave it here? He was supposed to find Lupin and give him the goblet, wasn't he?

I walked around the desk and looked at the map. It was turned on – the corridors and banners with names were visible, so apparently Lupin knew how it works. That was interesting, and I decided to ask him about it later, while my eyes were travelling across the many layers of the map, searching for either Lupin or Snape.

Suddenly I spotted something... strange. Two particular names were – impossible as it may seem – in two places at the same time. It just could not be, yet just like in case with Pettigrew's name, the map showed the four banners clearly, black on white (okay, yellow – the parchment was never white – it was more like a figure of speech).

Two banners were moving fast along the tunnel which began at the Whomping Willow – I had a suspicion that it was the same one where Snape chased after Lupin many years ago. Another two banners were currently moving along the edge of Forbidden Forest – very slowly as if not wanting to be seen. Or caught, which was more the case.

Something was going on here, and I had to find it out.

Without thinking, I grabbed the map and shoved it in my pocket, then shrinked the books and hid them in my jacket's inside pocket. It took me a second to decide to which pair of banners I should follow. Just for case, I Disillusionated myself while running out of classroom.

I crossed the Entrance Hall and headed straight to the Forbidden Forest, checking the map every once in a while to not lose the track of two people, hiding in woods. For a second I thought I spotted Snape's banner on the map, but there was no time to stop and check, so I kept on moving forward.

Finally I reached the forest and slowly approached those, whose names were clearly visible on the map. Harry and Hermione were standing in shadows, looking at the Whomping Willow, where a dark shadow raised his hand, and the tree froze.

"Snape's coming too," Hermione whispered. "Now what?"

"I guess we just have to wait, until we will come out," Harry answered.

"Let's wait," Hermione sighed and sat down on the ground.

I took a good look at them, and was shocked to see many scratches and bruises on their faces. Hermione even had her right hand covered in bandages. As if they had endured a long, hard chase through the forest, or heavy battle with some kind of animal.

Suddenly a movement caught my eye – something big was rustling bushes a few feet away. I slowly turned and found myself face to face with – Buckbeak. The hippogriff was still alive! By some unknown miracle he was alive!

And then something slowly dawned on me.

So many things I had seen in the world of magic. Things I once considered to be totally impossible; to be nothing but a piece of fiction, imagination. But – what if there was no such word as 'impossible' in wizarding vocabulary? What if all those things I once believed to be just a fantasy actually were real and very possible?

Buckbeak snapped his beak in my direction, his yellow eyes searching the spot where I was standing. Perhaps he could smell me, but for his eyes I was invisible. I retreated slowly, trying not to make a sound. Buckbeak spread his wings, but then his attention was caught by a horde of bats that left their spots in trees and flew around the small clearing. The hippogriff leapt in air and caught a bat, swallowing it in one piece, then chased after another.

Harry and Hermione crouched, when the bats shot above their heads, then they looked back at Buckbeak.

"At least someone has fun," Harry sighed.

"Oh, believe me, he's not the only one," I removed the charm and settled down between them. "Mind to explain, how can you be in two places at once?"

Hermione shrieked at my appearance, her frightened look darted between Harry and me, she was pale in fear. "Bella! How – you can't – we cannot be seen!"

"What is going on here?" I ignored her stuttering, taking the map out of pocket, and waved it in air. "I saw your names on map – in two places! Both in here, in the forest, and in one of secret passages. How is that possible?"

Neither of them said a word, only kept on looking at me, then each at other. I rolled my eyes in impatience.

"Oh, come on, enough with lies and false pretenses, okay?" I shook my head. "I mean, we're friends, right? What about a little trust here? Commitment?"

Harry squinted at the aggressive tree in a distance, then at me.

"Okay," he said. "Hermione, show it to her!"

"Harry, it's not a – "

" – a good idea? Well, she's already here, we've been sighted, so I don't think it would make much difference."

Hermione still looked uncertain of whether or not she should do as Harry says, but after a second of hesitation she reached under her clothes and pulled out a thin, long golden chainlet with a small hourglass attached to it.

"This is a Time-Turner," she explained. "I used it to take two classes at the same time. And we just used it to come back and save Buckbeak and Sirius."

"Wait, Sirius? You mean, Sirius Black?" I frowned. "Why would you save him? I thought he's murderer, isn't he? Harry, he betrayed your parents, you said so yourself! You wanted to revenge, but now you're trying to _save _him?"

"It's difficult to explain," Harry squinted at Whomping Willow as if waiting for something, then checked his clock. "Okay, we still have a little bit of time left. I can tell you only the short version, if that's okay for you."

"Go ahead," I replied, burning in desire to hear what made him to change his mind so drastically.

During the next few minutes, Harry revealed the story that currently unfolded in Shrieking Shack in this very moment. It turned out that Sirius Black was an Animagus and could take a form of black dog – that explained whom Harry spotted in Magnolia street in the night when he left Private Drive. But the most shocking news was that Peter Pettigrew in fact was alive – the map did not lied before when we saw his name – and he was an Animagus too, hiding under disguise of Scabbers, Ron's rat. It was Peter, not Harry, to whom Sirius Black was after.

"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper of my parents location," Harry said, absently plucking the bit of grass. "HE betrayed them, not Sirius. Too bad that Snape refused to listen before they had a chance to explain."

"Wait, Snape was there, too?"

"Yeah, he arrived just when Sirius announced that Peter is alive," Harry bitterly admitted. "I Disarmed him. Kinda had to, or else Sirius would have suffered Dementor's Kiss. He just refused to listen, like obsessed with the idea of capturing Sirius. I'm sorry, Bells," he apologetically glanced at me.

"Well, I'm not surprised," I muttered. "So, now you're doing – what?"

Harry revealed the rest of story – how Pettigrew escaped when Lupin transformed near the Whomping Willow. I listened, but a strange feeling that Harry was not telling everything lingered in depths of my mind. From the warning glance Hermione almost imperceptibly threw at him I could tell that he _was _holding back something.

"Then Dumbledore came to the hospital wing and told us what to do to save Buckbeak and Sirius," Hermione ended the story. "But the main rule is that we cannot be seen by anyone, and you just did."

"Well, it would cause the problems, if you had seen yourselves, but I'm alone, right?" I shrugged, not quite understanding what she was worrying about. "As long as I stick with you, it should be fine."

"Yeah, as long as you're _here_," Hermione murmured, turning her head towards the Whomping Willow. Then she leapt up on her feet. "We're coming out."

I could clearly see six figures emerging from the hole between willow's roots. Two of them sat down (Harry whispered that those were Hermione and Ron, whose leg was broken when Sirius in dog form dragged him into the tunnel), but two separated from the others – Harry and Sirius. Lupin remained at the tree, keeping a watch on Pettigrew.

"Where's Snape?" I whispered, searching for seventh figure which should be there since he entered the tunnel as well.

"Still unconscious," Harry murmured. "The Disarming spell threw him against the bedpost and knocked him out cold."

"At any other circumstances I wouldn't be too glad to hear it," I grinned. "But you had no other choice, I guess."

"No, I didn't," Harry agreed, then nodded towards himself and Sirius. "See that? Sirius is asking me if I'd like to move in to live with him."

"That's great," Hermione smiled, but it was a sad smile which never reached her eyes. Probably, because she knew how this ends.

"I will leave Dursleys. Maybe we could live somewhere in country, where he could watch the skies all the time. I reckon he would like that after Azkaban..."

The clouds suddenly parted, enlightening our faces with silvery light. We heard Hermione's warning shout in a distance. Pettigrew took his chance to escape, while Lupin transformed. Sirius yelled to my friends to get out of there, while he tried to grab Lupin, but as the transformation ended, the werewolf threw him off.

I failed to notice when I began to walk closer to the scene, pulling my wand out, watching how Hermione slowly approached Lupin, trying to speak with him, while Ron whispered to her desperately to back off.

Suddenly Lupin threw his head back and howled against the moon. The sound made me shiver, but then Snape appeared. He spotted Harry and advanced at him, looking quite pissed off – considering that it was Harry who knocked him out a moment ago, I could not blame him. At any other situation it would seem a bit funny, but not when Snape had a full-grown werewolf right behind his back.

"Look out!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, running towards them.

Snape spun around, saw the werewolf, and then he did something that I would hardly expect. He stood in front of my friends, covering them with his body, risking his own life to save them. I watched in horror as the werewolf draw back his paw and hit Snape. He groaned and fell down, pulling the trio along, still covering them with his body.

Without thinking, I cast myself between werewolf and Snape. Later, when I thought about it, I realized that it was extremely stupid thing to do, but my instincts were stronger, taking over the reasonable part of mind. When Lupin raised his paw again, I lounged forward and grabbed a fistful of his coat, by all force trying to push him backwards.

Suddenly I felt the warmth in my hands, but it was different from the one I felt three years ago by using wandless magic. This time my skin tingled – the sensation reminded touching baloon which has been charged with static electricity. The feeling grew stronger within a split of second, and then the werewolf suddenly jerked violently as if he got hit by a electric shock.

In an instant, I released him and stepped back, watching in confusion how Lupin trashed on the ground, whimpering, however whatever happened to him, the creature was not harmed too much, because after few seconds the werewolf was back on his feet too fast for my liking. I grabbed my wand and cast the Stunning Spell, kicking the werewolf down again.

Now the werewolf was really angry and advanced on us again, this time aiming to kill. I prepared to cast another spell, but then something big and black flashed before my eyes. Sirius had transformed as well and now attacked the werewolf in his dog form, distracting Lupin.

"Miss Swan, get back!" Snape yelled at me – he had scrambled back on his feet and resumed his stance in front of my friends.

Holding my wand ready, I slowly retreated, standing in _front _of him, ignoring his angry order to retreat _behind _him. Meanwhile Sirius and Lupin were fighting like insane. They growled and snapped their teeth, trying to bite each other's head off. I made another step back, until I felt my back hitting Snape's chest. He tried to push me behind him, but I shrugged his hand off and remained where I was.

The werewolf shook the black dog off with a loud growl and advanced on us again, but Sirius once again attacked him, biting into his back leg. The werewolf snarled in anger and began to chase after the dog, who broke into run, leading Lupin away from us.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, hearing the dog's whimper in distance.

Before Snape or I could stop him, Harry already took off after Sirius. I spat a curse and moved forward to follow him, but Snape roughly grabbed my arm.

"Don't even think about it!" he hissed. "You will stay here!"

"Over my dead body!" I spun around and wrestled my arm free. "Harry might need my help! He's under my responsibility!"

"Since when?" Snape looked perplexed, but I did not wasted time to answer.

Holding my wand ready, I began to run forward, ignoring Snape's angry shouts to return immediately. After a few yards I finally spotted Harry who picked a rock from the ground and threw it at the werewolf, distracting it from killing Sirius. However now Lupin advanced on him.

"Harry, move aside!" I yelled, running to him as fast as I could. "Move, now!"

Suddenly there was a howl in a distance. Lupin paused, stretching his ears towards the sound, then turned back to Harry. Then another howl echoed somewhere in the forest. This time Lupin could not resist the primal call of the ones of his kind. He turned and vanished in bushes that covered the most part of the field that separated us from the forest.

"Harry, are you nuts?" I reached him, panting, trying to remember that this Harry was the one from the present time, while another one was currently watching us along with Hermione's counterpart. "Come back, we must return to the others."

"Sirius is hurt, he needs my help!" Harry murmured, watching a lone human figure standing up behind the bushes and stumbling away. "I have to help him, Bella! There's no time to explain!"

Once again he rushed away before I could stop him. I swear, this kid could move faster than lightning bolt when he wanted to. I almost went after him, but then remembered something that future Harry told me – about Patronus which arrived at the lake and saved both Sirius and himself from a horde of Dementors. Harry did not saw what kind of animal it was – or if he did, he held it back from me. He only said that the person who cast it looked like his father.

I began to run in the same direction, only in a bit different way. When I reached the lake, I saw that Dementors already were there, attacking Harry and Sirius. The lake had covered by a layer of ice, caused by the presence of the Dementors. Harry attempted to cast Patronus, but it vanished after two dark creatures advanced on him one after another. I glanced around – Harry said that Patronus came from the other side of the lake.

Then I saw them – the future Harry and Hermione. They were also watching the scene, hiding behind the trees. Harry looked at the spot before them, at the waterline, looking excited and eager, as if waiting for someone – for his father, I realized.

And suddenly I knew who was the person Harry saw on the other side, so I merely stood there and watched. The future Harry seemed to realize what I already knew, and he run forward, raising his wand.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" he yelled, while Hermione watched him in both horror and awe.

A bright silver stag emerged from the tip of his wand, lounging across the frozen lake, with his antlers downcast. The stag radiated the waves of dazzling silver light that chased the Dementors away. It reminded me the explosion I once saw in Hollywood blockbuster where at the end of movie Bruce Willis blew up an asteroid with a nuclear bomb. The explosion waves in space looked very similar to those, made by Patronus right now.

I stood, watching the scene in awe, and smiled. Harry finally created his own Patronus, a beautiful, silver stag. The Dementors could not stand against its power, and they did a quick escape. Only then I sighed in relief. The worst part was over. The present Harry was safe. Now I only hoped that it would remain this way.


	12. The Haven

**Chapter 12 – The Haven **

I stood, facing the window in Dumbledore's office, while Snape told the Headmaster about what exactly happened in that night a week ago, also mentioning how I shielded him against the werewolf – it was still a sore spot for Snape. He thought I was acting recklessly and stupid.

In fact, nothing much happened after the stag Patronus vanished. The present Harry lost consciousness, and only then I dared to approach him and Sirius. Unfortunately Snape appeared at the same moment – at least he did not noticed the other Harry and Hermione across the lake, though he had seen Patronus. Together we brought Harry and Sirius to the castle. Snape brought captured Sirius to the one of Hogwarts towers and locked him up, while I remained in hospital wing, until Dumbledore appeared and gave Hermione the hint about using the Time-Turner.

I nearly laughed out loud, when Harry and Hermione vanished and almost the very same second appeared again, entering the hospital through the door. Ron stared at them in shock, while I tried to supress the chuckle. Madam Pomfrey ordered all of us into the beds, staring at me as I giggled every once in a while.

When five minutes later Dumbledore and Snape arrived, the Potions Master looked ready to kill somebody – he just discovered that Sirius had escaped. Dumbledore stood behind him, while he yelled at Harry, accusing him for helping Black. I looked at Headmaster and realized that the scene amused him – that had to be expected, since he was the one who arranged the whole mess.

"Professor Snape! They didn't do anything!" I stood between Harry and Snape. "I was here all the time, remember? And they did not even moved an inch out of this room since you last were here!"

Snape gritted his teeth and glared at me. Then, without saying a word, he spun around and left in a rush, black cloak billowing vigorously behind him. I felt a bit guilty for lying to him, but I also knew that Snape's hate for Sirius was too big to overcome it and actually accept the fact that Sirius was innocent.

I crawled in bed and accepted the piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, who murmured something about incompetent teachers who cannot control their temper around people who needs their rest. When the nurse left, Ron immediately asked for explanation. Both Harry and I exchanged our looks, then we simultaneously looked at Hermione.

"Go ahead," we said together.

In this morning, Snape practically dragged me to Dumbledore. He insisted that it was up to Headmaster to decide whether or not my actions should be considered as reasonable. Personally I think he hoped that Dumbledore would scold me and therefore convince me for doing the wrong thing back then. But, when Snape finished his story, Dumbledore only thoughfully nodded.

"I just wish to ask one thing to you, Bella," he addressed me. "How did you happened to be there? Were you taking a late night walk outside of the castle?"

"I was – distraught because of Buckbeak, the hippogriff's death," I came up with the best explanation I could muster.

"Well, you probably already heard that the hippogriff escaped that night," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, I heard. Oh, it's so great!"

"Miss Swan, I believe the Headmaster wants to know how did you happened to be near the Whomping Willow," Snape impatiently huffed.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, so, that night I thought that the hippogriff is dead. I was upset and decided to take a little walk to get some air. Then I heard Hermione's yelling – she screamed something about the full moon, so I went there to see what's going on. I saw how Professor Lupin transformed and attacked Professor Snape. He fell and – " this time I was the one who left the sentence unfinished. How could I possibly reveal to Snape that my instincts were occasionally telling me to protect him? He would have laughed at my face or even worse – spat some sarcastic remarks – and I was not in mood to face either of options.

"I see, Bella. You saw that werewolf attacked Professor Snape and could not resist the instinct to protect him, am I correct?" that was not quite a question, more like a simple statement of the truth.

Snape looked at him, then back to me in time to see my blush. "How touching," he drawled. "And – very stupid."

"If I didn't know you, sir, I'd say you're surprised to hear that someone cares about you," I defiantly replied, crossing my arms on chest.

"I don't need protection from the student," Snape retorted in the same tone, while Dumbledore watched us in a slight amusement. "Your actions were incredibly reckless. I must admit that I didn't expected it from otherwise so quick-witted and skilled witch."

"You know, sir, for such a clever man you're pretty clueless," I shook my head, grinning. "Were you not the one who said that you care about the students of your house? You know, it goes in both ways."

"Severus, I think Bella is right. It's only normal to receive care from those to whom you're showing the care yourself. There is nothing you can blame her for," Dumbledore quietly said, when Snape already opened his mouth to argue.

Without another word, Snape spun around and left the Headmaster's office, his black robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore sighed, when the door slammed close.

"Hmm, I believe he won't calm down so easily," he said, taking his seat behind the desk. "Sirius's escape was too upsetting for him."

"Because of their past?" I walked to caress Fawkes, the phoenix, who took a liking of me from the very first minute we saw each other. "I heard that Professor Snape and Sirius Black had quite a history when they were students in Hogwarts."

"Oh, yeah, they disliked each other, mostly because of being in different houses. Unfortunately it's quite a common thing. I'm glad to see that you're one exception to it, Bella."

I decided to not answer, instead changing the subject. "What now? Pettigrew escaped and, according to Trelawney – assuming that her prophecy was a real thing – now he's on his way to find Voldemort and help him to regain the power."

"So you already know about the prophecy?" Dumbledore seemed kind of intrigued.

"Yeah, Harry told me. Do you think she actually said a real prophecy?"

"It's very possible, however only time would tell whether or not it would become true," Dumbledore smiled. "The consequences of our actions are so difficult, so contradictious at times – it's hard to foresee the future."

The future. That reminded me of something I wanted to ask Dumbledore. Might as well use the chance, once I was here already.

"I can tell that something is bothering you, Bella. May I ask what is it?"

Sometimes I could only wonder how Dumbledore managed to read me so well, especially since I was natural Occlumens – at least according to Snape.

I took a deep breath and mentally crossed my fingers. "Professor, do you know who owns the Shrieking Shack?"

Dumbledore looked a bit astonished for such question, still answered. "As you probably know already, the Shrieking Shack was built for Professor Lupin so he could stay there during the full moon when he was a student in Hogwarts. While it is located at Hogsmeade, the house itself and the territory around it belongs to the school."

My hopes flattened like a baloon with released air. The disappointment in my face did not slipped unnoticed by Dumbledore.

"If I may ask a question of my own, Miss Swan – why such interest?"

Well, I was the one to start this conversation. It was only normal that Dumbledore wanted to know why I became curious about this ramshackled hovel which scared off every inhabitant of Hogsmeade.

I spend quite a while, questioning many senior students who lived closest to Hogwarts, searching for a place where to settle down for a more or less permanent life. It was very likely that I would need it for the next few years and the idea about having my own house not too far from school – well, it was really appealing.

The problem was that I had very limited financial aid – in spite of money exchange rate, I still had only a few hundred galleons. Considering that I would need money for the school things during another four years, I could afford renting a small hut, with a couple of rooms and bathroom. Or maybe only a room somewhere. And even that I had to find yet.

There was one place, however, that could suit my needs, but I was not uncertain if I can have it, so I kept looking elsewhere. When it became clear that I will not find anything normal with the money limit I had, it was time to put the shame aside and find an opportunity to have a word with Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he would know to whom belongs the house I had marked.

"I wanted to purchase it, but since it belongs to the school, I reckon it is not possible," I finally admitted.

"My dear Bella, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts I could sell you the aforementioned building, but I'm afraid it is not suitable for living. It would need a lot of repair work and even reconstruction if anyone would want to settle down in there."

"That's not a problem, I can repair it. It's just – I thought it would be nice to have a place to live near the school. I questioned many people, but there are not so many choices in the nearest area. And I must confess right away, my financial state is not very good."

Dumbledore only waved his hand. "I can give you the Shrieking Shack absolutely for free. No one ever lived there, you are the only one who actually showed interest about it for that matter. I was merely wondering if the house would be suitable for you, but if you are ready to see to its rebuilding, I don't see why deny it to you. I could arrange the Hogwarts school's house elfs to be at your service whenever you need any help."

"I can have it? Seriously?" I could barely believe my ears.

"Absolutely. If you wish, today I will prepare the documents that would confirm that Shrieking Shack has changed hands and now is your property along with the ground around it." Dumbledore took a quill and parchment, already starting to write the deed of gift. "Perhaps you would like to name the house? Shrieking Shack is the name given by local village inhabitants, but it never had a name, a real name of its own."

Dumbledore's hand with quill paused over the parchment, waiting for my response. I thought about it a while. The name had to symbolize everything the name 'home' means to me – safety, stability, a private place where to hide from the world. And then it came to me.

"I will name it 'The Haven'." I finally said. "It's the most fitting name. The Haven, the place where to take refuge and be safe."

"Very fitting name, indeed," Dumbledore wrote down the new name of Shrieking Shack, then took another copy and wrote it again. "There, I must owl this one to the Ministry of Magic and school governors, so they would be informed about this agreement."

"Don't you think they might have objections?" I asked, a bit worried.

"No," Dumbledore sealed two parchments with a school coat of arms. "No one has ever used that house for any other purpose than Professor Lupin did. In fact, I believe that the stories and legends that surrounds the house would keep the people away for a long time, even when you will start to live in there."

"Well, at least I will have a piece of solitude," I had to agree with Dumbledore. The locals were too afraid of the most haunted house in British Isles. "Thank you very much, sir! I can't even say how grateful I am."

"Nonsense. After everything you have done, I believe that giving you a house of your own choosing is the least I can do for you. "

I smiled broadly, barely believing my luck. Then something else surfaced in my memory. I did not wanted to push the luck too far, though, but Dumbledore seemed to read my mind – in a figurative meaning, of course.

"Is there anything else?"

If he was not smiling when asking me that, I would have kept my mouth shut. But Dumbledore's kind expression encouraged me, so I sat down and revealed the idea that Hermione and I discussed last year about interhouse common room.

"It would be nice to have a place where to meet after the classes, to do homeworks together or simply sit at fireplace and have some fun. There are some technical ideas as well, but I don't think it's possible."

"What kind of ideas?" Dumbledore seemed very interested.

"Well, for example, to simplify the return to the House common rooms, there could be four separate exits, perhaps with passwords, that could lead each student to the according house room, but like I said, it's probably too difficult."

"One central common room with separate passages," Dumbledore thoughtfully drawled. "It's very interesting idea, Bella. And not so impossible at all. Of course, it would take time to arrange such place, but eventually – why not? You're right, there are not so many places where the students from separate houses can spend the time after curfew. I guess that the origin of this idea came from being unable to be with your friends as much as you'd like, is that correct?"

I nodded, slightly blushing. "Sounds like a very selfish thing, but yes, you're right. I don't have friends among the Slytherins, so – "

"Well, unfortunately I cannot allow you to enter Gryffindor house, but I will consider your suggestion and see what can be done to realize it. Now, I believe that it's a shame to waste such a beautiful day inside. Your friends are probably worried about your absence," Dumbledore stood up, holding both sealed parchments in hand. "I will give you the copy of deed as soon as Ministry will uphold this decision. I assume you will return in British Isles earlier than usual?"

"As soon as I will receive the deed," I said, walking to the door along with Dumbledore. "I can't wait to start rebuilding of my new home."

With that I left the Headmaster's office, nearly running all the way down the stairs to share the news with my friends. They knew about my intentions of finding the house, though I did not told them which house I aimed for. I grinned at myself, imagining their faces when they will hear where I was going to live in nearest future.

And so another year was over. The Dementors were removed from their posts around Hogwarts and sent back to guard Azkaban, much to everyone's relief. When we received our exam results, I was surprised to find that I got very high grades in spite of being rather absent-minded during the tests. My friends had passed the exams with good results – of course, Hermione achieved the highest grades in the school.

Harry admitted that he was rather surprised to receive a good grade in Potions. Even I had to agree that it was a miracle that he passed the exam at all, because Snape's attitude towards him was worse than ever, in spite of my attempts to cease the tension whenever their paths crossed. That only increased Harry's faith that he would eventually win our bet – last year we made a bet that by the day Harry graduates Hogwarts Snape would at least tolerate him, if not actually like him. Not that I would admit that out loud, but lately even I started to have doubts of winning the bet.

The Marauder's Map was back in Harry's possession. In the next day after our night adventure, Harry and I went to see Professor Lupin who already had filed his own resignation. Lupin revealed to me that he was one of map's creators, Moony. Since he was no longer our teacher, he gave the map to Harry without any stings of remorse, as he said. He also revealed that James Potter always took the stag's form as Animagus (in their school years, James, Sirius and Peter learned the Animagus secret to spend the time with Lupin even when he transformed, because werewolves were dangerous only to humans), so it explained why Harry's Patronus was stag – it took its shape after James's Patronus.

In next morning after the final feast in Great Hall, I left the castle along with the others, pulling the trunk with my stuff, but when we reached the Hogsmeade station where the Hogwarts Express already was waiting, I did not boarded the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione frowned, seeing that I was still standing on platform.

"Bella? Aren't you going to London?" Hermione asked, while the rest of students filled the compartments.

I shook my head. "No. I already went to the nearest Muggle town to call Charlie. He was not quite pleased to hear that I'm going to stay here for the summer, but – it's time for me to begin independent life. Besides, I want to start the rebuilt of my new home."

"You must promise that you will come to The Burrows," Ron eagerly said. "My Dad usually can get the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Come on, Bella, it'll be fun!"

"I'm not promising anything, but sounds great, thanks, Ron!"

I hugged each one of them, then ushered them to board the train. They settled in one of compartments at the end of train and leaned out through the window to chat a bit more before departure.

"Who knows, maybe by the end of summer I will invite you to The Haven," I grinned.

"The Haven?" Harry frowned, then an understanding flickered in his eyes. "Is that the new name of Shrieking Shack?"

"Mhm, I think it suits to what I expect that house to be. Well, have a safe trip back home!" I gave then another wave of goodbye, when the doors slammed shut and the train began to move.

I watched how the Hogwarts Express slowly vanished out of view, until only the stream of white steam was visible in a distance, then it disappeared too. It was kind of strange to remain in the world I once longed to leave behind, but somehow it also felt right. Almost as if I belonged in here, as if I always did, only never realized it until now.

"Are you certain of making the right choice?" familiar voice quietly spoke behind me.

"I am, Professor," I turned to face Snape, who stood, wearing his usual smirk on his face. "It's getting harder and harder to keep this world in secret from Charlie. It's time to keep the distance. Maybe one day I will be able to reveal the truth to him, but for now I'm not ready for that."

With that, I turned and dragged my trunk down the road to the place I will be soon calling my new home, to The Haven.


End file.
